Code Lyoko Ultima
by scarf
Summary: Rated for language in later chapters and certain situations. There are new partners, new areas and new experiences for our heroes
1. Monkey See Wolf Bites

Hello, I do not own Code Lyoko and if I got any of these characters mixed up please alert me to my mistake in your review.

Code Lyoko Ultima

"Transfer Yumi, transfer Ulrich," yells Jeremie. "Scanner Yumi, scanner Ulrich, VIRTUALIZATION," yells jeremie as his friends are sent to the desert region of Lyoko.

Switching over to Odd…

"C'mon we have to all get into the Observation tower," screams Odd pointing to a tall white building as everyone hurries inside away from a strange growling, which turns out to be a whole pack of Timber wolves. As everyone is running they don't stop to notice Milly, a small redheaded girl, fall down and sprain her ankle. "Aaagh," screams Milly and as she is just about to get devoured Odd comes and rescues her, by picking her up and carrying her to the observation tower, and slams the door to the observation tower behind them. "Phew, now that was close," says Odd sliding down the door in relief.

Now to Lyoko…

"Jeremie we've been waiting for about 5 minutes now," says Ulrich in a bored tone. "Guys, here I am," screams Aelita running passed them. "Guy, Aelita was being chased by a mega-tank," yells Jeremie as a huge spherical monster rolls up to them. "Yumi you protect Aelita, I'll take care of him," says Ulrich pulling out his sword and getting into a fighting stance.

Ulrich V.S. Mega-Tank

"Triplicate," yells Ulrich as he uses his power of demultiplication. All 3 of the Ulrichs dash toward it, the mega-tank then shoots and hits the real Ulrich, however 1 of the clones manages to slash at the Xana symbol before the monster closes and the creature then explodes into pixels. "Ulrich, you only have 60 life points left," yells Jeremie to Ulrich.

Now back to Odd…

"Everyone to the roof," yells Odd to his classmates as the wolves were trying to break the door down. "You all go on, I'll hold them back," yells their plump physical education teacher, Jim. "Whoa," Odd hears Jim yell as he hurries up the stairs. It turns out the wolves only ran over Jim.

Back on Lyoko…

"Yumi you just lost 20 life points," yells Jeremie to Yumi as a block that just materialized hit her from behind. "Yeah, I know," says Yumi in a somehow exhausted.

Life point count (Aelita 100/100, Ulrich 60/100, Yumi 80/100.)

Yumi V.S. Block

Yumi blocks the block's shots (yes I meant for it to be a tongue twister). Yumi took the opportunity while the block was charging to throw her fan. She throws it rather luckily and slices right through the block. "Phew…Yumi behind you," yells Jeremie rather alarmed. Yumi looks behind her and sees 2 blocks about to open fire on her, and then they explode into pixels. Puzzled she sees two Ulrichs standing where the blocks had been. "Aelita, go deactivate the tower," says the real Ulrich, who is standing in-between his clones, tapping his sword on his shoulder. "Right," says aelita as she heads for the tower, and enters it.

(This is a first for me so here it goes.)

(Real) everyone is running up the stairs with the wolves at their heels. (Lyoko) Aelita starts floating up. (Real) everyone makes it to the roof and the wolves corners them all. (Lyoko) Aelita places her hand on a glowing panel and on it appears, "Aelita Code." (Real) the wolves jump at everyone Odd runs up front to hold them off the off, the closest wolf is about to close it's jaw on him. (Lyoko) "Lyoko." (Real the wolf stops just short of odd and freezes, Odd then sighs. Jeremie then says, "return to the past now!"

That very morning…

"What, do not exceed the animal habitat boundaries," screams Sissy as our heroes just smile at their flyer. "Yeah right, like I'd be dumb enough to go near those mangy, smelly animals," says Sissy and our heroes simply smile.


	2. A New Friend, and A New Foe

Hello, I do not own Code Lyoko, and thanks for the good review top20fan13. Now to our story...

"That was too easy," says Ulrich smiling. "Speak for yourself," exclaims Odd seeming unusually annoyed. Ulrich says in a rather sorry tone, "Odd, I was only say." "Excuse me, but what seems to be so interesting over here," exclaims Mrs. Hertz their science teacher. "Nothing ma'am," says Ulrich, worriedly. "Now as I was saying, we have a new student, come in Jonathan," says Mrs. Hertz. A boy then walks in and says," I prefer to be called Jonny." "Alright then please take a seat," says Mrs. Hertz, and Jonny walks to the back of the class just behind Odd and Ulrich. Odd, Ulrich and Jeremie look behind to get a better look. Jonny had on a deep blue jacket, a white shirt, and baggy blue jeans, his facial features were rather common, you know brown eyes glasses, black hair, and the works. He seemed very absorbed into a book he brought in with him.

At the factory…

The machine parts started moving gathering spare bits of metal, placing them on the conveyor belt molding them into strange parts at the box-like machine where the parts are assembled, glaring red eyes opened in the dark and on a computer panel nearby flashed a strange symbol in the shape of an eye.

Now back to the school…

"Excuse me, can you help me find my dorm room," asks Jonny politely to our heroes. "Sure what number is it," says odd in his glad to be of help voice. "Number 53," says Jonny looking at a paper in between his index and middle fingers. "Your in luck my friend, me and Ulrich's dorm is 52, we'll take you there," says odd throwing his arm over Jonny's shoulder. Ulrich, rather shocked, asked, "what do you mean by we, you're the one that volunteered besides I have a soccer game to get to." Ulrich then walks off, almost immediately Yumi goes off after him. "OK then, I'll take you," says Odd yanking Jonny off with him (no people Odd hasn't taken his arm off of Jonny yet).

Over at Jeremie's dorm room…

"Jeremie XANA has launched an attack," says Aelita rushing. "Alright, I'll launch a scan to determine which tower it is, and while that is going on, I'll call the others to help you in lyoko," says Jeremie fumbling for his phone. "Odd can you hear me, its Jeremie," yells jeremie into his phone. "Oh, hi Einstein, the weather sure is great and so is the giant attacking robot," says Odd in his usual sarcastic tone. "Odd listen get to the factory ASAP," says Jeremie rushing. "O.K.," says Odd hanging up. "Got to call Ulrich," says Jeremie pressing his speed dial. "Ulrich listen get to the factory, have Yumi stay behind to try and help every one get to safety," says Jeremie rushing. Ulrich then says, "O.K. Jeremie I'll be there," and he hangs up.

At the sewer…

Jeremie says, "the tower is in the polar region." They all don't even notice a person following them.

At the school…

Yumi yells, "DUCK," as she throws herself on top of Temiya who was recording the attack, pushing her downward away from the flying bolts.

At the factory…

"Transfer odd, transfer Ulrich," says jeremie bringing up their cards as the person who was following them sets himself behind him. "Scanner Odd, scanner Ulrich, virtualization," yells jeremie as Odd and Ulrich get sent into Lyoko.

On Lyoko…

"Guys, you there," asks Jeremie. "Yeah, Jeremie," replies Ulrich. They then see aelita running up to them and yelling, "guys the tower is this way." They all run in the direction Aelita was pointing.

At the school…

Yumi yells "Holy shit." She jumps behind the wall and out of reach of the robots bolts. "I hope Aelita can deactivate the tower soon," says Yumi exhausted.

Back on Lyoko…

"Guys your being surrounded by four mega-tanks," says Jeremie hurriedly. "We know Jeremie," says Ulrich through clenched teeth. All of the mega-tanks open up and fire on Aelita, but Ulrich pushes Aelita out of the way and gets hit by two of the four shots and Odd takes this moment and opens fire on 3 of the mega-tanks and hits them with 2 each. 1 of them he misses but he nails the other 2 and destroys them. "Ulrich you only have 20 life points left," screams Jeremie. "Life points…is this some sort of game," says a voice on Jeremie's right and he sees it's only Jonny. "Yeah I guess you could call it that it's called lyoko and, dit, dit, dit, hold up why am I telling you all of this and why are you here anyway," asks Jeremie puzzled. "Odd hasn't shown me to my dorm and he told me to follow him so I did," says Jonny nicely. "Odd, you imbecile you're the one that led Jonny here," screams Jeremie at the top of his lungs. "Jeremie why not send him in we could use all of the help we can get over here," says Ulrich struggling to block the shot. "O.K. go down one level and enter one of the scanners," says Jeremie sighing as he thinks, "I am so going to regret this." "O.K.," says Jonny as he hurries into the elevator and enters the scanner 1 level down. "Transfer Jonny," says jeremie as he pulls up a blank card. "Scanner Jonny, virtualization," yells Jeremie as he sends Jonny to Lyoko. "Guys, I'm here but how do I fight," says Jonny rather embarrassingly. "Listen you don't have a weapon but your power make sup for that, reach into your pocket and you'll find some cards, your power is that you can bring the creatures in those cards to life," jeremie explains. "Cool," says Jonny curtly as he runs off to help.

Back at the school…

Yumi has been corned and about to be killed by the robot. "Hey, tin-man Oz is the other way," screams a voice from behind it, it turns out to be Sissy. The robot then decides to try and kill her instead. Yumi sighs with relief and runs off to help Sissy.

Back on lyoko…

Jonny just arrived and summoned a chimera, a creature with the head of a lion, body of a goat, and a serpent for a tail, at a cost of 10 life points.

Life point count (Aelita 100/100, Odd 60/100, Ulrich 20/100, Jonny 100/100) Odd got hit by a mega-tank while we were away.

Jonny Chimera V.S. 2 Mega-tank

Jonny jumps on to Chimera and rode away from the others. Jonny then commanded Chimera to skull bash the mega-tanks into the water/digital void (he doesn't know what it is yet) Chimera does just as it is instructed and knocks off both of the mega-tanks and Jonny almost gets bucked off. "Aelita, deactivate the tower before Yumi becomes Swiss cheese," says Odd sarcastically.

(Lyoko) Aelita enters the tower and floats up (real) Yumi and Sissy are cornered and the robot is prepared to fire (Lyoko) Aelita walks on to the platform and places her hand on the panel (real) the robot fires and the bolts are almost about to hit (Lyoko) on the panel flashes Aelita Code Lyoko (real) the bolt's freeze in mid-air. Jeremie then yells, "return to the past now!"

When Jonny walks up to the gang…

This story now takes a small turn to sissy who is watching Ulrich from afar, hears a strange voice "Do you want an answer to your nightmares, Sissy!" She turns around but sees none there. "I can give you the answers you seek, just go to the small gray shack to your right," Sissy does as the voice tells her. "Go through the black door beneath the empty crate," again she does as it tells her and she enters a rooms with a blood-red pod. "Enter the pod and all will become clear," says the voice one last time and again she obeys, the scanner closes after she enters, and on a small screen net to it a strange eye appears upon it.

End Chapter

Jonny: This reminds me Odd.

Odd: Reminds your of what?

Jonny: You never showed me to my dorm!


	3. Style Shifts, stories, and games

Sorry, I didn't tell you what Jonny's outfit looked like so here it goes, his outfit is green goggles, white baggy shirt, dark pantaloons, and a lime-green headband. Thanks again to Top20Fan13. I do not own Code Lyoko, now on too the story…

Our story at first takes place in a dark room…

There are 4 figures in the room, 1 of a tall man in a suit, 1 of a balding skinny man, 1 of a young woman, and 1 of them is a short person, sitting in a chair many times his size. "Sci, I told you, this time we are using one of my plans," says the short person in a child-like voice. "Yeah, Sci, Little Xanacious here has the best plans, last time his plan almost worked," says the girl in a giggly sort of voice. "I know, it's just we need more time if we're to awaken Mother," says the tall man straightening his tie. "Well, if we use my plan, we'll have all the time in the world," says the boy wielding a devilish smirk, "now, do as I instructed and capture her." "Yes," says the Sci with a bad feeling in his gut as he walks off into the shadows disappearing. "Well, it seems little Xanacious has quite the merciless spirit in him today," says the old man smiling. "Well, ever since you all put me to sleep, I've had time to come up with this scheme," says the boy one last time.

Now we switch to our heroes…

"I can't believe that XANA thing attacked 7 times in 4 days," says Jonny in an exhausted tone. "Yeah, I can't believe it either," says Ulrich sighing. Around the corner unaware to our heroes they are being watched by someone who is only thinking 3 words, "Must obey Xana." Over to Yumi, "This certainly is a nice day," says her in a pleased tone. Jeremie suddenly runs up to them and says, "Guys, I have 2 things of bad news." "What are they Jeremie," asks Jonny rushing. Jeremie then says, "Odd has become a girl, and I can't contact Aelita." "What did you just say," asks Jonny rather perplexed. Jeremie repeats, "Odd has become a girl, and I can't contact Aelita." "Haha," says Ulrich chuckling, apparently he did not believe Jeremie. "Guys, I'm not joking around here, come on I'll show you," says Jeremie heading for the dorms.

At Odd and Ulrich's dorm…

"Ha ha ha," laughs Ulrich thinking Odd is only wearing a costume to look like a girl. "Hold on, Ulrich I have a way to figure out if this is a costume or not," says Jonny as he pulls out a weird device from his pocket, "Odd would you be so kind to hand he a hair," asks Jonny and Odd indeed hands him a hair. "O.k. it seems it's not a costume," says Jonny holding up the device for all to see. "Jonny we can't read this," says Jeremie, as he pulls out his laptop ready to call Aelita once they had cleared this all up. "It says here Odd's genetic code has been rearranged causing him to become a girl," says Jonny staring at the device. "O.k. now let's call Aelita," says Jeremie as he logs on to contact Aelita, but instead of Aelita's face appearing a strange man with blonde-hair's face appears. "Salutations, I am pleased to make your acquaintance and if you all are wondering, Aelita is safely here with me, how long she remains safe is up to you, oh, and I am Scientros but you may call me Sci," says Scientros. "Man, you certainly have the gift of gab," says Odd in an irritable tone, "are you the one who did this to me." "No, I am afraid I did nothing of the sort," says Scientros simply sticking his nose up and closing his eyes. "Well, what do you want," asks Jeremie with deep rage in his eyes. "It's not what I want it's what I want, it's what little Xanacious wants but you might know him as XANA," says Scientros, staring downward. "So, what does Xana want," asks Jeremie sternly. "He wants…to play a game, the stakes are Aelita, and the rules are every 10 minutes we will activate a tower in West Lyoko…" Odd suddenly interrupts him by asking, "What do you mean WEST Lyoko." "Oh, Jeremie you haven't told them yet have you," says Scientros his face in his hand. Jeremie then starts to explain about that lyoko is divided into 3 sectors, East, West, and Core, in each of them are different regions, and they have only been in East Lyoko, East and West Lyoko have 4 regions each and core has 2, East: Dessert, Polar, Forest, and Mountain West: City, Space, Ocean, and Ruin Core: Twilight, and Shadow. "That is correct, and I'm afraid Xana wants you all to participate, that includes you Jeremie or should I say Makino, oops said something I shouldn't have, well see you in Lyoko," says Scientros logging off. "What, did he mean by Makino," asks Jeremie puzzled. "Whoa, I know what he's talking about, Jeremie while I was looking around on your computer one day, I stumbled across a file called Lyokan legends, and in it is a warrior named Makino the imitator, his power was he could take the powers of anything and use them as his own," says Jonny as he looks at his watch. "Guys, we have to go their going to activate the first tower any minute," says Jeremie as he glances at his computer clock.

At the factory…

"Guys, I don't know about this, something doesn't seem right," says jeremie holding his chin. "Ah, stop puzzling over unimportant things and get in the scanner," screams Jonny as he pushes Jeremie into the scanner. A strange voice in the room says, "Transfer Double Zeros, Scanner Double Zeros Virtualization!"

On Lyoko…

They, all arrive at a new place, it looks like a city. Jeremie looks at himself and discovers he's wearing no shirt, white pantaloons, and a deep red sash. "Bravo, it seems my brother, has given you the rules except I decided to change one rule, and that rule is all 4 towers are active," says a little boy no older then them, with ebony black hair, a strange cross-shaped marking on his left cheek, one of his eyes is green, while the other is a deep red, his outfit is just like Aelita's except for the coloring, "Sorry, for not introducing myself, the name's Xanacious, or Xana!" "Imitate," yells Jeremie as he looks at Xana, and a second later he is wearing a black and red tunic. "Odd, you and Jonny take this region, Ulrich, you and Yumi take Ocean region, and I'll take ruin, we'll all meet up at Space region for the final tower," yells Jeremie as he runs into a poster of ruins, Yumi and Ulrich jump into a poster that looks like the deep blue sea. "I summon, the great leviathan of the city," yells Xana before he teleports out. Boom, Boom. From behind the corner erupts a weird creature, it had a spherical head, a skeletal body, its lower body is one of a tank, and it's arms, are Gatling guns. The leviathan (Drakmas) aims at Odd, and releases 1000 bullets, and Odd screams shrilly. Odd then thinks "what I don't feel a thing," as she looks at herself she sees a weird creature attached to her. "What, is this thing," asks Odd to herself. "It's a damage transference unit, it sends all damage you feel, to me, and I've taken about 3,000 damage." "But how come you're not being devirtualized," asks Odd rather perplexed. Jonny then with an uneasy look on his face says, "Listen, when you get killed by a leviathan monster, you don't get devirtualized you die!" "Why'd you protect me," Odd asks, as a tear forms in her eye. "Because it was the right thing to do…" says Jonny as his pixels disappear. "RAGH," screams Odd as she suddenly feels a great power surge through her, then a divine voice calls out, "Style Shift Odd, laser archer to missile archer," and as Odd opens her eyes she sees her armor has changed it has become plates of armor, and she had missile launchers on her legs, shoulders, and arms. "Time to hit you with the Big Bang Barrage," yells Odd as all of the missile launchers fire 1000 missiles each and as they hit the creature, the creature instead of just blowing up becomes reformatted and turns into a tower. And it's glowing. Odd thinks to herself, "o.k. this can't be too difficult, just place my hand on this panel and the tower should deactivate." And as Odd does this the tower deactivates.

Now to Ocean region…

"Yumi, your costume it's different," says Ulrich admiring Yumi's new outfit, she had on a red tank top, a dolphin tail, and her hair looked like it was in the real world. "Ulrich how come you don't look much different," asks Yumi looking at Ulrich who is now shoeless. "Remember that solution of Jonny's I drank, well it made me amphibious," says Ulrich showing her his webbed toes and fingers. "Well, at least you don't have a fish-butt," says Yumi flashing off her tail. "Hi, dude and dudette," says a deeply tanned girl, wearing a dark-blue swimsuit, "Hey, the name is Tropicas but you can call me Trop." "How about you just point us in the direction of the tower and we don't kick your butt," says Ulrich quickly brandishing his sword, which is now like a fin and when Yumi pulls out her fan she sees it has turned into a clam-like shell. "Ha, how about I just sick my little pet on you and leave you to play," says Tropicas smiling. Then they see a bright light come towards them and realize it's an anglerfish, a really big one!

Ulrich Yumi V.S. Danger Angler

Yumi swims in front of Ulrich and plays it defensively while Ulrich yells, "triplicate," and splits into 3. While the clones go for the angler, the real one stayed behind to make sure they did not lose. "I need more power, if only if I had enough power to slash it to bits," thinks Ulrich as a weird energy forms around him and he hears a kind and strong voice saying, "Style Shift Ulrich, Honorable Samurai to Demonic Samurai." And as a smoke bomb that just hit cleared, Ulrich was wearing a large white mask with red eyes and long white horns sticking out and up, he is wearing a white chest plate, bright blue kendo gloves, green pants that stop just at the ankle, his skin is a dark blue, and his sword had become extremely broader. "Tiger wild cut," yells Ulrich as he instantly teleports out from behind Yumi, to behind the creature when he slashes he creates a cut of energy that is even larger than the fish. Just as the explosion clears, a tower appears where the fish was. "Yumi, let's deactivate this and get to the space region," says Ulrich in an unusually serious tone.

Now over to our pal Jeremie at the ruins…

Ancientos is breathing heavily. "Just tell me where the tower is and I'll let you live," says Jeremie and on Jeremie's head is a black headband. "I am never going to give you its location," says Ancientos smirking. Jeremie then putting his hand up to Ancientos's head says, "Then die." And Jeremie blasts him with a huge burst of energy. Then a tower appears to Jeremie's left. "You got lucky," says Jeremie as he walks into it and deactivates it.

Now to the space region…

"We've been waiting for 5 minutes now," says Ulrich estimating. "Sorry, I'm late I guess I was having too much fun," says Jeremie smiling and then shocked he says, "seems you learned about the style shifts now." "Style shifts!" yells everybody except for Jeremie. "Of course, a style shift is when you change to a new more powerful form," explains Jeremie straightening his glasses. "I am afraid you will not be going any further," says a strange female voice from behind them. They look behind them and see a girl ninja wearing a hot pink outfit. "Gen-shou-ken," cries the girl ninja as she creates a huge ball of energy and tosses it at them all. All of them manage to avoid it, except Odd because of her increased armor, she can't move as fast. Odd screams out in terror. But just as she expects to be hit she isn't. Odd opens her eyes and sees a man with long hair standing in front of her pushing back the blast. "Hiya," cries the man as he punches back the blast. "Who, are you," asks the ninja and our heroes were wondering the same thing. "I'll tell you a story, and this story will explain who I am…there was once a warrior with the power of great beasts, he was so powerful even he feared his immense power, he sealed his power instead cards of monsters from who he drew his power. But one day that hero died, and on that same day he came back as the hero who he was long ago. He was known as Amuro the warrior of the beast," says the man as he helps Odd to her friends. Odd as he is helping her asks, "Why'd you save me?" The man simply answered, "It was the right thing." They all took a better look at the man and saw he must've been no older than 14, he was wearing furry gloves and boots like Odd's glove's, brown shorts and a light brown collar around his neck, and they felt they had seen him before but they couldn't place where (Try and guess who it is.) You all take care of the tower I'll take care of her," says the boy smugly. "O.K. but I'll stay here and help," says Odd as she prepares to fire. "Alright," says their new ally honestly. "You think just the two of you can take me," yells the female ninja as she rushes at the warrior. "In-kahn-nar," screams the warrior as he rushes straight through the ninja and instead of her exploding she just devirtualizes. At the tower Jeremie sees Aelita on the ground and helps her up. "Oh, hello Jeremie," says Aelita as if she didn't know what was going on. "Aelita let's deactivate the tower," says Jeremie as a tear forms in his eye. After Aelita deactivates the tower, Jeremie cries, "return to the past now!"

That very morning when Jeremie had gone up to tell them…

"Man, do I miss Jonny," says Odd who had gone with Jeremie this time. "Yeah, he saved you," says Yumi. "Anybody in the mood for a brawl," says Ulrich smiling mischievously. "Don't worry he's been like that all day," says Yumi trying to calm everyone down. "Hey, guys who are we talking about," asks a voice from behind them. They all turn around and see Jonny. "Jonny, I thought you were dead," says Odd happy to see him. "Well, like I said I died and came back," says Jonny, as the others look totally lost. "Oh, you haven't figured it out yet, I am Amuro the warrior," says Jonny and the others all drop their mouths. "What," screams Jeremie, after he starts to piece it together he says, "You know this sort of makes sense it's just like that legend."

Now to the black room…

"Sissy, you have failed me," says the voice in her head again. "No, Master please forgive me, I'll do better next time," screams Sissy begging for forgiveness. "All right, I'll give you two more chances, and no more," says the voice in a merciless tone. "Thank you Master, you won't be sorry," says Sissy smiling.

End chapter

Odd: I still wonder how I became a girl?

Jonny: Odd don't you remember, you drank one of my formulas!

Odd: Oh, yeah! Now I remember. Jonny I still wonder how come in this chapter you and I got a bit cozy.

Jonny: I don't know.

Scarf: Perhaps, I can answer your question Odd.

Odd: Excuse me but who are you?

Scarf: My name is Scarf the reason I made this chapter like this is because I though it seemed like a good idea.

Odd: Works for me.


	4. Christmas Time

Thanks again to Top20Fan13. I do not own Code Lyoko. Now to the story…

At the school during Christmas time (I know Christmas was a while ago)…

"Man this sure is good," says Jonny eating breakfast. "Yeah, this is nice but I still need a good fight," says Ulrich hopefully. "Don't tell me, Ulrich used his style shift, when he uses it when he returns to this world he'll be all crazy and wanting a fight," explains Jonny. Just then Odd and Yumi walk up to them and Odd says, "So what do you think of my new outfit?" Jonny and Ulrich look at her, Jeremie is absorbed into his computer trying to figure out the anti-viral program for Aelita, Odd is now wearing a shirt like her one in lyoko, she is still wearing her old purple one beneath it, instead of pants she is now wearing a long purple skirt, and her hair isn't standing up any more but laying flat except for a tuft up top to show her purple splotch. Ulrich seems speechless as Jonny says, "I have only one sound to this and don't hit me when you hear it." Odd simply nods and after she finishes he does that hooty whistle. Odd then asks, "You really think it's that good," and Jonny shyly nods. "Your so sweet," says Odd smiling. "Hey, eggnog," says Ulrich picking up a bottle of eggnog, and smiling. "Good, I'm thirsty," says Jonny picking one up for himself, and chugging it all in a couple of minutes. "You must really like eggnog," says Jeremie. "One of my favorite things about Christmas is food," says Jonny happily. Over at a table with Sissy and her gang, Sissy is mentally communicating with her master of an idea to stop the heroes. "Good plan, my little puppet," says the voice in her head. "Thank you master," thinks Sissy. "What, are you looking at," yells Sissy at Herb and Nicholas, and they start looking away and whistling innocently.

Over at Jonny's dorm…

"So this is your room," says Ulrich looking around. Jonny's room has two beds, even though he is the only one in it, he has a TV and a DVD player, and a Nintendo Gamecube. "So, where is Odd," asks Jonny. Yumi then answers, "She's at the principal's office, getting her new dorm assignment." At that moment Odd walks in and brings Kiwi in with her looking around. "Hey, Odd nice to see ya'," says Jonny as Odd walks in. "I think he must've gotten something wrong," says Odd looking at her paper. "This must be a typo," says Jonny as he sees the number is 53, then Jonny after noticing Kiwi he kneeled down and said, "Cool, a dog." Strangely Kiwi took to him rather quickly. "It's not a typo, he checked the computer 5 times and this was it," says Odd, sighing, then smiling she said, "But at least, I don't have to go too far to move my stuff." "Guys, Xana has launched an attack," says Aelita from Jeremie's computer. "I wonder what he did this time," says Jonny quickly. After Odd glances out a window she says, "Maybe we should make like those trees and leaf." They all then look out the window and see the Christmas trees attacking people. Little do they know two different people are on their way to links between Lyoko and this world.

At the factory…

"Arf," they hear someone say, after they look around they see Kiwi had followed them. "I have an idea," says Jonny taking Kiwi into the elevator. "What is the idea," asks Yumi. "You'll see, oh and Ulrich go back to the school and fight off those trees," says Jonny and Ulrich starts to smile ear to ear. "Cool, fight, fight, fight," yells Ulrich as he jumps into the elevator to go up. A couple of seconds later Jeremie yells, "Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Kiwi, Transfer Jonny," (Yes, people I know there are only 3 scanners but Jeremie has managed to figure out how to use the same transfer that those guys used to get them there in the last chapter you know where the whole room became a scanner) Jeremie then yells, "Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Kiwi, Scanner Jonny, VIRTUALIZATION!"

Over to the school…

"Die, plants, die," screams Ulrich as he starts thrashing at the trees. (Ulrich is going to be doing this for a while.)

On Lyoko…

"Whoa, this is Kiwi," says Odd as she looks at her dog. Kiwi, is now the size of a wolf, his fur is all spiky, the color is silver with light blue splotches, and his claws are about 3 inches long. "Rowl," says Kiwi, hanging his tongue. "Focus people, says Yumi as she looks around the icy plains of the polar region.

Now over to the school…

"Aaagh," cries every one as Ulrich seems to be going nuts as he is taking down the trees with only 4 punches each.

Back on lyoko…

"Aelita you just lost 20 life points," yells Jeremie as 3 wasps just appeared and were firing at Aelita. "Call of the wild," cries Jonny as he starts running at them on all 4 like Kiwi was. Just when they both got to the wasps, they jumped up and bit 2 of them causing them to explode. Just as they were fighting the wasp disappeared and the ground/ice started to shake. Out of the water rose a huge ship, canons rising out of the deck, & on the bridge was the symbol needed to hit to do heavy damage. "How are we supposed to hit it," asked Yumi to Jeremie, and Jeremie had no clue. Just then, the ship aimed a third of the canons at Yumi, a third at Yumi, and the final third at Odd. "What is it with this thing, is it obsessed with girls," says Jonny. The canons all fired unison and 3:5 of them hit each. Jeremie then says, "Odd 40 life points, Yumi 40 life points, and Aelita only 20 life points." Just then all of the girls fell unconscious. As Jonny saw Odd fall, he cried, "Odd!" Then, a strange power started to surge through him, then a voice cried out, "Style Shift Jonny, Warrior of Strength to Warrior of Love." Then, as he looked at himself, his outfits was now scarlet, on his collar were markings in the shape of a heart, and on his gloves and boots were hearts just like on his collar. "Ace of Hearts," he cries as a surfboard in the shape of (take a guess) appears beneath him. He then rides out into the water and challenges the creature.

Jonny V.S. Disastrous Titanic

Jonny rides up to it and when he uses his new punch a heart-shaped blast appears where he punched and explodes. However the ship hardly had a dent. "Time to take you out," says Jonny as he jumps off the ace of hearts and does a full on head butt on to the ship blowing it to smithereens and he lands flat on his rear end back near Kiwi and says, "Cripes." Kiwi then starts licking him. He turns his head and sees the girls are awake. "I'll go deactivate the tower," says Aelita and then Yumi goes off after her. "Thanks, for taking it out," says Odd staring at Jonny's new outfit. Odd then told him why they fell unconscious because when the creature hit them their minds were absorbed inside of it, and luckily it absorbed Odd's cockiness by thinking it was invincible.

(Lyoko) Aelita starts to float up (real) Ulrich gets knocked flat on his back (Lyoko) Aelita puts her hand on the panel (real) the tree is about to thrust it's branch straight through Ulrich (Lyoko) on the panel flashes, "Aelita Code Lyoko." Then Jeremie cries out, "Return to the past now!"

That morning in the lunchroom…

"Master, I'm sorry," thinks Sissy. "It's alright, you still have one chance, but only one," says the voice sinisterly. "Thank you, thank you," thinks Sissy sighing in relief. Now to our heroes. "Yum, good eggnog," says Jonny after he finished chugging the eggnog. "Hey, Jonny, what's that in your hair," says Odd in a looking at something green in his hair. "Hm, seems to be mistletoe," says Jonny as he plucks it out, and then right after he said it Odd put her lips to his and kissed him. Odd then with her face blushing said, "That was for saving me." Jonny, smiling, fainted right on the spot.

End chapter

Odd: Hey, Scarf how come you couldn't just have me thank him?

Scarf: Hey, like I said seems like a good idea to me.

Odd: And why did you have me get the same dorm room as him.

Scarf: Actually that was Aelita who did that.

Aelita: Guilty as charged.

Odd: Why'd you do that, Aelita?

Aelita: Because, I checked and saw you were going to be transferred to a dorm room quite far off and that was the best I could do.

Odd: O.K.


	5. Bug juice, Ulrikinai, and chameleon fish...

Sorry for the late update, my computer was on the fritz and I needed to reinstall everything. But now I'm back and badder than ever. By the way I do not own Code Lyoko and a big thanks to Top20fan13 for reviewing.

Code Lyoko Ultima

In Jonny's room…

Jeremie was sitting in Jonny's chair skimming around through his stories on Lyoko he got from the mainframe, Yumi was at home, and Ulrich was standing over Jonny who was starting to regain conscience. Ulrich then asks, "Why did you faint?"

Jonny getting up simply answers, "It was my first kiss." He then sees Odd, runs up to her and starts rubbing himself against her, for some strange reason.

Odd then glancing at her friends for help says, "Now this is getting uncomfortable."

Jeremie who had just glanced over the top of the papers starts to lecture, "The reason Jonny is acting in this strange behavior is because his character is based off of Amuro, when Amuro became the warrior of love and disappeared from Lyoko to another world he became quite fond of the person with whom he first comes into skin-to-skin contact. So apparently the same affects Jonny when he does it."

"Excuse me here but this is a little too close," grumbles Odd to Jonny who was rubbing himself softly but still strangely against her.

"This is quite weird especially since he's only supposed to be "quite fond" of her," says Ulrich to Jeremie worriedly.

"Well he could be more than just "quite fond" if he already had an attraction to her, like as a friend or even more," answers Jeremie whispering. Ulrich simply looks at him obliviously, and I thought Odd was the oblivious one (I really thought that).

"I'll explain later, right now I have an anti-viral program to work on," responds Jeremie in an impatient tone as he leaves the room and soon Ulrich leaves to head for his dorm.

"Stop touching me," finally asks Odd. Then for some reason he obeys and stops touching her. "Now that's better if a little odd," says Odd (yes I meant for it to be like that).

At midnight in the factory…

From the scanners erupts a huge shadow of what looks to be some sort of chameleon/fish crossbreed. From the monsters mouth erupts some sort of grunting like, "destroy them, destroy them."

That very morning in the breakfast room…

"He does everything I tell him to, like some sort of dog," explains Odd to her friends. "Just watch, get me that plate of eggs," commands Odd and Jonny had already gotten them for her, Odd rather bewildered simply says, "Now that's service."

"OK, care to explain this Jeremie," asks Yumi impatiently.

"Well under normal circumstances he is only supposed to be quite fond, you know like a very good friend, but this is quite different," answers Jeremie still puzzled himself at how come Jonny is acting this way. Jeremie, just remembering something Jonny said to him, says to his friends, "He once said that he is extremely agreeable, but this doesn't make too much sense either.

"Well like you said he might like her as more than just as a friend," suggests Ulrich and Jeremie starts to consider this, and combined with Jonny's usual habit of doing what people tell him to along with the warrior of love after effect. It all makes sense.

"What are you talking about," asks Odd who was so busy having fun with having Jonny doing anything she asked, didn't notice her friends conversation.

"Oh, nothing just nothing," says Ulrich waving his hands in front of him an innocent way and Odd simply nods.

"Aaagh," screams somebody outside, it was Sissy (acting no duh).

Odd then running out asks, "What is going on out here?"

Jonny who had just followed her out and explains. "Well Herb is trying to pull Nicholas out of his hiding spot in a tree, Sissy is screaming and running away, and those people are being terrified by some sort of phantasmic creature with the shadow of a cross of a chameleon and a fish, and I think that sums it up.

Odd simply looks at him like he's being an idiot. She then tells Jeremie, "We'll handle things here you three take care things on Lyoko, I have a feeling this is Xana's doing."

Jeremie politely corrects her, "Tropicas you mean."

Odd then retorts, "Whatever!"

A few minutes later at the factory…

"Listen I've tracked the tower to the forest region," explains Jeremie to his friends. "The only thing you need to do is get Aelita there in one piece, as usual," Jeremie tells his friends.

"Got it, let's go," answers Ulrich as he heads into the elevator, rather happier than most see him.

As soon as both of his friends enter the scanners he activates the program, "Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Virtualization!"

On Lyoko…

"Seems things are just like when we were last here," says Yumi admiring the trees, that they hadn't seen for quite some time.

"Hey, I'm here," yells Aelita who just came running past, probably because of the weird rumbling that was coming this way.

Jeremie then yells to them, "It's a mega-tank."

Ulrich then yells back, "Yeah, I think we knew that," he meant it since the mega-tank just came up to them ready to fire.

Just as the mega-tank was about to fire it started to depixelize and it's pixels flew into a tree that was nearby. The tree then wriggles and bends over showing it self to be a leviathan snake. Then a green-haired girl wearing a swimsuit slides down the leviathans tail to ground level. She then says, "Meet my pet Poisonous Jake!" The snake then drives it's head down to grab Aelita but grabs Yumi by mistake.

Ulrich then cries, "YUMI!"

The voice from before then says, "Style shift Honorable Samurai to Demonic Samurai!" And indeed Ulrich had become the demonic samurai. Ulrich then slashed at the beast and cut it's tail clear off but only to have it repixel back together.

Ulrich then says "Darn," as he keeps slashing only to have it repair itself.

At the school…

"Jonny try to tackle it," yells Odd to Jonny and indeed Jonny does but he unfortunately doesn't have the kind of strength needed to take it out. "Wait a minute, and Odd reaches into Jonny's bag that he left there and she takes out a jar filled with a green gunky liquid, if you must know it's lizard and fish food made from mashed insects, and she opens the lid and tosses it far away and the chameleon fish thing chases after it. Odd then says, as she dials her phone, "Now that was close," since Jonny was about to become chameleon fish chow.

Jonny then asks, "What do you want me to do now?"

Jeremie then picks up the other line, and asks, "What's up Odd, we're kind of busy here?  
Odd then asks, "Hey Jeremie how do I get lover boy here back to normal?"

Jeremie then says, "You have to come into the same kind of skin-to-skin contact as before in order to return him to normal."

Odd then sighs and grumbles, "ok." She then grabs Jonny by the arms, faces him, and kisses him just like yesterday.

After Odd stopped kissing him Jonny shook his head vigorously and said, "What happened here?" He then looks at the chameleon fish's shadow eating the food, and he yells, "Hey get away from that!" He then jumps on top of it and starts beating it to a pulp. But then it split into more.

Back on Lyoko…

"Aelita do you have any idea how to overcome this thing," asks Ulrich to Aelita rather worriedly, and Aelita simply shakes her head in response. "Man, this stinks if only I could go to an even higher level," grumbles Ulrich to himself but Jeremie overhears and sighs heavily.

"Listen Ulrich there is a way but if you do it the surge of power might kill you," says Jeremie to Ulrich sorrowfully.

"Let's see if I stay like this that snake will kill Yumi, but if I go to that higher level I might die but I might save Yumi, seems like a pretty easy choice, Jeremie tell me how," screams Ulrich to his friend.

"All right thrust your sword into the ground and," Jeremie says only to be cut off by Ulrich who jammed his sword into the ground.

Then everything around Ulrich goes dark and he hears a calm, wise voice say, "Why do you want to go to a higher level?"

Ulrich then says calmly and honestly, "I need to in order to save my friend."

The voice then responds, "Hm…To save one's friends is indeed a worthy cause so I grant the my power, for I am Yukinai."

(Now I am going to explain the special style shift for Ulrich)

Ulrich drives his broad steel sword into the ground and lifts up his sheath, a huge ring of fire then forms around him and increases in size covering his whole body, they then form a shell around him and his then a long sheath sticks out of it and in a swift spin of the user the shell shatters revealing a tall young man wearing a white robe with yellow cuffs, the sheath was actually his sword, on his face was the demon mask and he then removed it revealing the face of a young man near his 18's, the facial features were almost the same as Ulrich's. Then the black background fades away revealing the background from before and the snake as it stared at the new warrior.

Yumi staring at the warrior asks, "Ulrich?"

The man then explained, "I am Ulrich but I am also another you may call me Ulrikinai." Ulrikinai then call out, "Quintuplicate," and he then splits into ten (please correct me if I'm wrong) and all of them attack. They all attack but their attacks do nothing more than hurt it greatly, but don't destroy it. The original Ulrikinai then commands to the others "Listen on my mark we all strike, understand." The others simply nod in understanding. "Now everyone Battle battalion," screams the original as he and all of the others jump off of random trees and drive their blades into the beast, the original drives his sword directly into the skull and destroys it.

"Thank you Ulrikinai," says Yumi to Ulrikinai in gratitude.

"You are quite welcome, now Aelita deactivate the tower it is to the north I believe, there are no more creatures in the area," explains Ulrikinai to them as he fuses back together.

At the school…

"Ragh," screams Jonny as he is thrown down to ground by the creatures who just revealed themselves. Odd was thrown down right next to them. "Odd, I have to tell you something," says Jonny in a last thing I've got to say kind of voice.

"What is it," asks Odd still rather oblivious to a few things.

(I haven't done this in a while so here it goes)

(Lyoko) In the tower Aelita has just floated up to the top platform. (Earth) Jonny closes his eyes and sighs as the chameleon thing licks him to check the taste, and apparently it likes him. (Lyoko) Aelita places her hand on the panel. (Earth) Jonny says, "Odd, I lo." (Lyoko) On the panel flashes "Aelita, Code Lyoko." (Earth) Jonny stopped talking in mid-sentence as he glanced at the frozen area.

At the factory Jeremie then punches in the coordinates and says, "Return to the past now!"

That very morning in the breakfast room…

"Ulrich, I didn't know you could become that powerful," says Yumi to Ulrich rather impressed.

"Me neither," answers Ulrich.

Odd then interrupts and asks, "Jonny what were you going to say to me earlier, or later…whatever."

"I was going to say, "I love you,"" answers Jonny not even blushing at saying it.

End chapter

Scarf: Man do my hands hurt from typing this up.

Odd: Hey, why did you make me have to repeat what I did to make him fall for me anyway?

Scarf: I didn't make you; you really had to do it to get him back to normal.

Jonny: Hey what am I gonna do about lunch (he is holding up the empty jar.)

Odd: You were going to eat that!

Jonny: Yeah it's only a mixed fruit juices with pulp mixed in to look like bug juice so no one would eat it.

Scarf and Odd: Oh.

Scarf: Well please review.


	6. A new girl, an old friend, and Calamari

Sorry for the late update, I've been busy with my schoolwork. But hey I'm ready with a new chapter. A big thanks to Top20Fan13 for reviewing and allowing the use of her OC "Amy Carster" so as you can see I do not own Amy Carster. I also do not own Code Lyoko. The reason Amy has come in this late in the fanfiction is because, this is an original idea, Amy's mom caught a possibly fatal disease and Amy left to comfort her. Listen being I have little sense of fashion Amy will be wearing a dark green t-shirt, and Light red pants.

Begin chapter

In the lunchroom at dinner time…

Odd is looking over the pizza; rather suspiciously, because of the green fuzz and no they're not olives. Odd then says, "I think I saw it move."

Jonny looks at his carefully disguised lunch as he starts scratching his head, because of two weird bumps on the top of his head.

A familiar voice behind them says, "Hey, guys." They all look behind them and see Amy standing behind them. Amy then greets them and asks, "Where's Odd?"

Odd then embarrassingly says, "I'm right here."

Amy then looking over Odd says, "Odd, since when have you been a girl?"

Odd then tells her about how she drank that experiment of Jonny's turning him into her.

Amy then blinks a few times, confused, and says, "Now that's weird." Amy then looking at a dark haired boy asks, "Who is he?"

Jonny then introduces himself to Amy and she does the same. Yumi then asks, "How is your mom doing?"

Amy, smiling, says, "She's gonna make a full recovery. They wanted me to stay but I told them I couldn't because I missed you all, and don't worry I didn't tell them about you know where," she adds to comfort Jeremie with his mouth wide open.

But Jeremie wasn't opening his mouth that wide because of what Amy said but because of a girl that just came in, she was wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt with a bubbly design, and dark blue jeans.

Jonny decided to have some fun by pulling Jeremie's face into weird faces but he didn't seem to care because he was strangely staring at her with complete interest. When the girl left Jeremie shook his head and asked, "I'm sorry what did you say?"

Amy then politely repeated what she said. Little did they notice that all of the other boys were staring at her, except Jonny who was busy rubbing those bumps on his head, Ulrich also didn't pay any attention to her either.

The bell then signals time for bed.

Amy and the others all went their separate ways to their dorms, and Yumi went home.

Tomorrow morning in Jonny's/Odd's dorm…

Odd opens her eyes to see Amy standing over her smiling. Odd then rushingly gets up and asks, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"

Amy still smiling answers, "Just thought I'd come to see you, since it's been a while."

Amy then asks, "Odd when did you get a cat?"

Odd then looks over in the bed next to her and sees a pair of cat ears mixed with dark black fur. The sheet then rises and falls down showing that the ears, and fur, belong to Jonny, his fur-like hair now went down his back an inch or two and he had long bangs now. Jonny then stares at the long bangs confused, he then says, "Uh, since when did my hair get this long?"

Odd then asks, "Did you by any chance drink one of those concoctions of yours."

Jonny then answers, "Yes."

Amy then starts touching the ears to check if it's not just a wig, and as soon as she touched them he flinched in pain. Jonny then felt where his ears used to be and found nothing but skin. Jonny then says, "This is weird even for one of my concoctions."

Jonny then leaves the rooms for Odd to change and then Odd and Amy do the same for him. They all leave for breakfast and pass by that same girl from before with a whole group of guys following her, and Jonny still doesn't seem to notice her.

In first period Mrs. Hertz. Room…

They are all sitting down and Mrs. Hertz walks up to the front of the room and says, "I would like you to welcome a new student, come in Troppie."

The very girl from before comes in and responds, "Just call me Trop."

Mrs. Hertz taking her place behind her desk says, "That's fine Trop now please take your seat." The girl then takes the seat next to Sissy and all of the boys go into their usual gaping in total awe at her, except Jonny and Ulrich.

(Ulrich's reason for ignoring her is just as normal as Jonny's being he's sleeping. Ulrich's mind was on something else or someone else, namely Yumi.)

Odd then says looking back at Jonny says, "He must be having a CAT nap." Jonny looks up and sees a bunch of boys standing right outside the door staring at Trop along with them some squirrels a dog and even a turtle.

Jonny then says, "Now that's some animal magnetism,"

(Scarf then plays the drums making the bup-bup-bup-ching noise for both Odd and Jonny's puns.)

"Odd, Jonny, I'd appreciate it if you didn't make puns in the middle of class. And band is 3 rooms over," says Mrs. Hertz angrily. Scarf, a.k.a. me, went to the band rooms to see if they needed any comical music sounds.

Jonny then looks at Trop and simply yawns, rather bored. Jonny then puts his fingers up to plug his nose being he just picked up some weird scent.

In the lunch room…

Odd rather worriedly asks, "Why did you plug up your nose?"

Jonny then explained to them about the smell, "it was way too sweet almost undetectable by most but I think it was some sort of pheromone, something that causes attraction between things.

Amy then asks, "How come you and Ulrich are the only ones who haven't fallen for it."

Jonny then says, "You have to be joking me and Ulrich can't be the only ones."

Amy then answers, "No joke."

Jonny then starts to wonder what could be causing it and what could be causing his and Ulrich's immunity. Jonny then decides to do a small experiment and he explains to Odd and Amy about it.

Outside the lunchroom at the same time…

Ulrich is mumbling as he is trying to ask Yumi on a date to catch a movie.

Yumi then says, "Ulrich come on, you can tell me anything."

Ulrich then gulping finally manages to ask, "Yumi would you like to catch a movie."

Yumi then blushing answers, "Which movie and when?"

Ulrich then says, "There's a new VJ movie coming out on Thursday so how about then."

Yumi then answers, "Sure see you there."

(For those who don't play video games VJ stands for Viewtiful Joe.)

In Jeremie's room the experiment about to take place…

Jonny then starts to sneak up behind Jeremie but he accidentally gives out a small purr, and Jeremie manages to hear it, too late. Odd and Amy just jumped on top of him and tied a small hand towel around the middle of Jeremie's face plugging his nose.

Jeremie then asks, "What are you doing?"

Jonny then responds, "No time to explain, we gotta find Trop."

Jeremie then asks, "Did you say Trop, as in Tropicas, as in Xana's sister."

Jonny then just gapes at him with his mouth wide open. He then asks, "Wait you mean that blonde girl that just appeared around here is Xana's sister."

Jeremie then explains about Trop's ability to seduce anyone and anything with the powerful pheromone that comes off of her body constantly.

Jonny then tells Jeremie about how he's been acting around her and how he and Ulrich aren't affected.

Jeremie then tells him, "Well it's possibly because you have girls that you have deep feelings for. I may have Aelita however she's stuck within Lyoko so subconsciously I must not have felt that Aelita is really with me."

Jonny, Amy, and Odd all stared at Jeremie rather confused.

Jonny then starts to sniff and says, "Does anybody smell something fishy?"

Amy then starts to sniff and answers, "Yeah but it smells more like Calamari."

Odd then stares at Amy rather impressed with her increased vocabulary.

They all then run down the stairs and out the door and see in the river, or rising out as the case may be, a squid the size of a 7-story building.

By the factory…

Ulrich and Yumi rush into the factory and into the computer room. Yumi stays on the computer floor. Ulrich stays on the elevator to head for the scanners.

Yumi then tells Ulrich through the microphone, "I've located the tower it's in the ocean region."

Ulrich steps into the scanner ready for the transfer.

Yumi then says, "Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Ulrich, virtualization!"

In the ocean region…

"Yumi, I'm here when should Aelita be getting here," asks Ulrich in a patient voice.

Yumi then says, "According to the map, Aelita is right above you."

Ulrich then looks up and sees Aelita being chased by a smaller version of the squid in the real world.

(Listen that creature is a plain monster OK, not a leviathan.)

Ulrich then cries Impact as he drives his sword clear into the Squid, causing it to explode.

Ulrich then looks at Aelita who is wearing a pink wetsuit and red goggles. Aelita then says, "The tower is straight down."

Ulrich then asks, "How do you know." Aelita then points at thin red bubbles that were appearing and disappearing.

They start going down and see a strange red light, a pretty red light and the light was moving.

Ulrich then holds Aelita back from getting near the light and tries to turn into Ulrikinai by driving his sword into a floating rock. Ulrich feels a surge of power and then nothing he then notices all that happened was he became the demonic samurai.

Ulrich then, a little disappointed, spins as fast as possible and rushes for the light like a torpedo leaving a huge whirlpool in his wake.

Ulrich v.s. Danger Angler

Ulrich drives himself through the light and when he breaks the light instead of the monster getting hurt Ulrich got shocked by a huge amount of electricity.

Yumi then screams, "Ulrich you just lost 30 life points."

Ulrich then hears a voice saying, "You cannot become who you truly are unless you feel realize the true reason you are fighting.

Ulrich then answers, "But I know why I need to fight I need to fight to destroy this creature."

The voice the making a shaking it's head sound says, "Ulrich, try to think about why you needed to fight that snake. Think, think, think!"

Ulrich then flashing back says, "I didn't need to become stronger to destroy the creature, I needed to become stronger to save Yumi, to save someone."

The voice then yells, "CORRECT!"

Ulrich feels the great power surge from before enter his body and he then drives his sword into the stone in front of him.

Ulrich then drives his broad steel sword into the ground and pulls up the sheath the huge ring of fire then forms around him Ulrich's sheath then pushes out and slashes breaking the shell revealing the tall young man from before, Ulrikinai!

Ulrikinai then says, "I don't think the Quintuplicate will handle this so how about," he holds up his sword to the sky or water or you know what I'm talking about, "Elemental Impact!"

(This is might get a little confusing.)

"Earth," His sword grows to the size of a tree and he bashes the creature, "Water," His sword becomes one with the water and he slashes creating a huge bashing effect, "Fire," His sword became extremely hot and when he slashed the creature creating a huge burn on it's head, "Air," His sword became like a fan and he slashed, or waved, his sword and created a huge burst of air with the force of a typhoon shattering the beast.

"Aelita go deactivate the tower," says Ulrikinai.

In the real world…

"Stupid squid," screams Amy as she pokes the squid in the face, while wrapped up in its tentacle.

"I hate calamari," says Odd as she sits on a bench rather bored with the squid's not attacking her.

"Agreed," says Jonny bored with the taste of squid; yes he's been eating it.

"Seems like we're returning to the past," says Amy as she looks at the frozen squid and giant flash.

That morning in Sissy's room…

Sissy opens her door and sees Trop standing there. Sissy then says, "Welcome in Mistress Tropicas."

Trop smiling says, "Hello my brother's puppet."

End chapter

Scarf: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Ulrich: Where did you get the idea for this chapter?

Odd: Yeah, I don't know where you got this dumb idea.

Amy: Hey, don't forget he controls everything in this fiction.

Scarf: That's correct. I control all you see and hear. I even control that giant squid behind you.

Odd: What squid (she looks behind and sees it) Oh that squid.

Squid: I'm just looking for the sushi bar in Long's Chinese restaurant.

Scarf: Oh that's in the States, New York City to be precise.

Squid: Thanks man.

Scarf: Just a small spoiler but the next chapter is a side chapter as in not needed to get the story.


	7. Side chapter The City and Jonny's secret

Hey thanks for the great review Top20Fan13. I really appreciated it. As I mentioned this is a side chapter and is not needed to understand the main storyline but important to understand the others side chapters (if I get around to others). The reason this took so long was because I had to get my thoughts straights for this chapter. Well anyways enough with the chit-chat it's time for the story.

Begin Chapter

At the airport…

Amy is looking around at the souvenir shop as the others wait in the lobby for their plane. Ulrich breaks the silence by saying, "Thanks Jonny for taking us with you to New York," rather happily being he's never seen The Big Apple before.

Jonny gesturing lightly with his hands answers, "No biggy, my parents just had to buy a few more tickets."

Amy then coming back to them smiling says, "I've never been to NYC, what's it like?"

Jonny smiling nicely says, "Well your definitely gonna need to get some new threads once we get there."

Jeremie is simply typing away at his computer programming a new communication protocol so he can remain in contact with Aelita while they're away.

Yumi is standing by the mirror looking at the planes as they pull in ready for their passengers.

They all see on the huge flashing board: Paris (at least I think that's where this stuff takes place) to New York City Boarding.

On the plane…

The Stewardess comes into the first class section where our heroes were sitting and says, "Please turn off all electronic devices as we take off we will alert you over the voice box when you may turn them back on."

Jeremie reluctantly turns off his computer glaring at the Stewardess angrily.

While everyone else looks at their first class accommodations, Jonny simply looks out the window bored as if he's been here 100 times.

At the airport in New York City…

Jeremie turns on his computer again and tests the program and makes perfect contact with Aelita. Jeremie then smiling rather please says, "Yes it works."

Jonny is at the payphone calling someone to give them a ride to the mall. On the phone Jonny's friend says, "Sure thin' mun I'll be there in 28 secs."

Jonny then answers, "That's sure is long. Well bye." He then hangs up the phone.

Outside the airport…

Jonny is watching his watch and sure enough in 28 seconds a large yellow van comes to pick them up.

The door opens revealing a chocolate-colored skin guy with dreads in the drivers seat. The man then says, "Hey Jonny nice to see ya' mun. Been a while, your clothes and changing room are in the back."

Jonny happily responds, "Thanks Zacky." He then walks into the van and disappears.

Everybody then walks into the van and sees that the place is almost as big as their science classroom. Everybody introduces themselves to Zacky and Zacky does the same.

Jonny then steps out of the room in the back showing himself wearing a black shirt with what looked like silver gears imprinted on it, black jeans, and wristbands studded with metal pearls, along with a deep black jacket, and his pants had something long, black and furry sticking out the back, namely a tail (Listen he'll be wearing this outfit for the rest of the fiction).

Zacky looking over our heroes says, "Listen maybe that's the fashion sensation where your from but here that could look a bit odd."

Jeremie then asks, "What kind of work do you do Zacky?"

Zacky then says, "Well I've had offers from the military as a rocket scientist since I was 14, but I prefer working for Jonny's family as a driver."

Everybody stares at Jonny rather interested by the fact that Zacky works for his family.

Jonny then sighing, says, "I guess the secrets out my family's filthy stinking rich."

Everybody then stares rather wierded out that Jonny would be rich when he hardly acts the part.

Amy breaking the silence asks, "So the shopping is on you?"

Jonny smiles in the way meaning yes. He then starts pushing the metal pearls and then the boom box turns on. While everyone else is wondering what the rhythmic booms are Jonny and Zacky are bobbing their heads up and down in tune with the beat.

At the mall…

Jonny leads them to the sections of the store that suited them and let them have a look around.

Ulrich started to have a look around fashion for punks, which strangely seemed to interest him. Yumi went looking through things that would seem to let her blend in. Amy and Odd went looking for clothes that would stand out which pretty much suit their personality. Jeremie went looking around the stuff for "Techno geeks".

Ulrich decided on a leather short sleeve jacket, and tight leather pants, which seemed to go well with his usual brown shirt.

Yumi chose a lime green tank top and tight fitting blue jeans.

Amy chose a purple shirt with the sleeves cut off at the elbow, and a pair of dark red jeans (yes I know jeans don't normally come in that color but give me a break OK).

Odd decided on a deep blue shirt cut off at the center of the stomach, and long black jeans.

Jeremie not being one for fashion chose a conservative look of baggy brown pants and a white button-up t-shirt.

On the way to Jonny's mansion…

Jonny was sitting back in his seat against the wall; the seats are positioned on the sides of the van.

Odd was looking out the window as the buildings started to change from old, broken down and disgusting to newer, more built up and clean.

Jeremie wondering how all this could fit in just a van asked Zacky, "Hey Zacky how did all of this fit in here?"

Zacky setting the automatic driver gets in the back and says, or lectures as I should say, "Well due to my overly advanced IQ I have managed how to generate a pocket dimension inside this van enabling me to store this stuff in here, and it is quite simple once you really think about it."

Jeremie stroking his chin says, "So what your saying is that you managed to simultaneously generate a sub-dimension inside this van while still causing it to retain it's size and form."

Zacky shortly answers, "Affirmative."

Jeremie then looks at him rather interested by his high level of intelligence.

Zacky then looks at Jonny and notices his tail and ears and says, "So you decided to take your cat qualities back."

Everybody then yells "What do you mean took them back?"

Zacky looking at them says embarrassingly, "Oh I guess I forgot to tell you when we were little I used to love performing experiments and used to love being a guinea pig so one day while practicing genetic manipulation I accidentally gave him cat qualities. A couple of years ago I gave him an antidote which gave him human looks again but apparently he must've come across the genetic code I used to transform him."

Jonny simply shrugs confused at everyone else about what he said but doesn't deny he had the cat parts before.

At Jonny's house…

Jonny walks into the door of the huge white mansion where he and his family lived. Down the stairs walks a women in a long black dress and white gloves, the women is Jonny's mother.

Jonny's Mom, Alicia, notices her son and his friends walking in and rushing says, "Hello Jonny nice to see you again your father and I are off to dinner, I'll be home by 7, bye," she adds as she quickly rushes out the door and into the limo.

Odd then says, "So this is your living room," looking around at the huge room with a black couch that added contrast to the rooms white tile and paint mixed with the gold of the rails.

Jonny then says, "Nah this is just the lobby, the living room is this way," says Jonny as he walks up the stairs at a slow pace.

Everybody starts to follow him up and get quickly exhausted as they near the top of the stairs but Jonny who has already made it up is leaning against the post in a patient yet bored manner. Once everybody gets up there they see a huge room with 5 full-sized black couches, high definition plasma screen TVs coming from the ceiling, and pods just like the ones used to get into Lyoko.

Jeremie asks about them and Jonny says that they're used to get into a virtual reality game that his family's personal game team had been working on.

Amy wondering why she's been so silent says, "Man this place is even bigger than 50 dorm rooms put together!"

One of the TVs instantly turns on as our heroes enter and they see some news bulletin about a car chase in the city, the run-away car was going through the Central Park and almost running innocent people over and Jonny's cat-like eyes notice on the cards hood the eye looking symbol that showed a monster.

Jonny tells his friends what he sees and by using his wristband remote magnifies it so they can see.

Jeremie quickly dialing his phone asks Zacky about any mysterious factories in the area that might house a super computer and Zacky just happens to know about two. So they all split into teams of 3. But Zacky goes with Jeremie, Ulrich and Yumi as they head off for the factory just off the pier.

At the factory in the middle of town…

Jonny pushes open the doors to be met by huge flashing color lights over a multi-color tile dance floor. To cover up their true objective Jonny starts dancing into the crowd and as people give him a clear space Jonny starts doing totally unpredictable, and crazy move like he was having a flea attack.

Odd dialing her phone asks Zacky, "Hey Zacky does Jonny normally dance like he's lost his mind?"

Zacky simply answers, "Yeah he's a free-style fool." Then he hangs up.

Odd and Amy look around at the factory and don't see anything but dancers and a Disc Jockey on an upper floor.

Amy and Odd decided to just sit back and watch the show until…

The car drives clear through a garage like door and clear onto the dance floor almost running people over until it stops in front of Jonny.

The car then starts to shake as its sides sprout out like arms, its tires fold up beneath it, the top rises and the bottom rises up next and then the middle part of the trunk twists around into a head.

Jonny then mutters, "Oh crap."

In the van…

Jeremie is reading over some of Zacky's notes on anti viral programming.

Yumi is looking over Ulrich's leather attire, which fits rather snugly on his body.

Ulrich is looking out the window for any sign of the factory their looking for.

All of a sudden the van comes to a stop in front of an old factory.

Jeremie then says, "Just like the one back home," as he gets out.

In the factory…

Jeremie is looking for an elevator as he feels the floor suddenly move.

Zacky is standing next to a button pad on the side of the platform as the platform sinks into the inner parts of the factory.

Ulrich and Yumi look around rather curious that a huge platform would be a secret elevator.

In the Factory Dance Club…

The Disc Jockey pulled off his blue jacket revealing a striped shirt like a referees and pulls down a microphone as he pushes a button which raised the platform into a steel cage and then every body takes the stairs to the upper platform to get a better view.

Amy and Odd are running up the stairs even higher to help Jonny and Amy says, "Man, New York has everything." Odd simply looks at her friend annoyed by the wise crack she just made. Amy then looks at Odd with the I'm sorry look in her eyes.

Jonny does a head stand, does the splits with his legs and starts spinning like a top and gives the robot a forceful kick to the hip knocking it into the cage wall, Jonny then jumps clear up, and does a spin on his heels as he lands with a fighting look in his eyes.

Amy is at the snack bar ordering up a ham sandwich and some mountain dew to watch the fight with as Odd jumps into the ring.

At the factory…

Zacky takes Jeremie's usual position at the computer system as Ulrich and Jeremie go down even further while Yumi stays there as back up just in case.

Zacky says as if he's done this a hundred times before, "Listen I've found the tower in the cita' region so you better get ready for some brawling in the streets."

He then types some keys as Ulrich and Jeremie get into the scanners and says, "Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Jeremie, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Jeremie, Virtualization Mun!"

In Lyoko…

Ulrich and Jeremie land in a cross section and almost get run over by a yellow car with a checker pattern along the side. Zacky then says, "Hey dudes theirs a pink haired hotty coming your way and she's being followed by some wacked out tank."

Jeremie running in the direction he just heard a scream come from sees a large tank with a missile launcher and big machine guns on the sides. Jeremie determined to protect Aelita challenges the beast by himself.

Jeremie V.S. Big Bang Tank

Jeremie sees the monster preparing its missile to fire at Aelita and Jeremie runs into the way and takes the full impact of the blow losing like 999 life points and then Jeremie loses consciousness.

In the twilight region…

Jeremie looks around and sees he's in a town with waterways for roads and he sees the sun stuck behind a huge clock tower but not completely setting, ergo Twilight Region.

A man then walks up to him his face hidden beneath a blood stained hood and he says, "Welcome young Jeremie to the Twilight Region."

Jeremie with a look of pure terror on his face says, "YOU MEAN I'M DEAD!"

The man sagging his head low gives Jeremie a yes without words.

Jeremie then sagging his head low sadly says, "Then that means I can't protect Aelita."

The man then says, "Listen young Jeremie I am giving you a chance to live again but you must answer a question as truthfully as possible." Jeremie with a look of pure seriousness on his face nods. The man then says, "What are your true feelings for this Aelita person? Is she just a friend or something more?"

Jeremie then looks down unsure; he had never truly given it much thought was she just a friend, some program or perhaps something more. Jeremie then looked deep inside himself for his true feelings of Aelita and finds them. Jeremie opens his eyes, stares the man clear in the face or hood and yells, "I LOVE HER!"

The man then says, "You have truly answered honestly." The man the lowers his hood revealing himself to have deep blonde hair, green goggles, and an intelligent smile with his hair being held up in the air but some force of energy. The man then says, "You may now save her Jeremie, my son." (listen this is a short explanation of why he called him his son; You see Makino the one Jeremie is based off of in Lyoko was programmed with the mind of Jeremie's late father, listen his dad is dead in this so just work with me, so Makino would out of instinct call Jeremie son. Now back to our story.)

Jeremie then gets up and realizes he'd been sitting there the whole time and quickly engages the creature in battle again.

Jeremie V.S. BBT

Jeremie almost out of instinct drives his fist into the ground and cries out, "I call the powers of Makino."

(Ok now this is going to be interesting.)

The world goes black and Jeremie starts glowing and feels his body grow, metal plates form on his chest and off of his hips, his glasses shift into goggles. Jeremie gives a punch with the force of a typhoon and breaks the glowing force along the black field revealing his new form of a teenage man with baggy black pantaloons, a large black shirt, covered by metal sheets, metal plates over his hips, and green goggles.

The monster launches his missile and Jerekino screams "Rising Dragon Claw," as he does an uppercut with the image of a dragon formed over his body as he sends the missile clear back at the BBT. The monster then gets hit but only loses 10 life points.

Jerekino yells out, "I don't think this creature will put up much of a fight so I think I'll use only 10…thousand percent!" Jeremie then feels a power almost a great as Ulrikinai's. Jerekino's hair starts to flow up like Makino's as he leaves the ground beneath him as a crater. He then punches the air in front of him with the force of a typhoon shattering the buildings revealing the tower, as he cries out, "Hurricane Gale Fist!"

The monster then gets hit by the typhoon force and loses 5000 life points more than enough to destroy the creature.

Aelita then runs over to Jerekino and says as she puts her chest against his, "Thank-you for saving us."

Jerekino then says, "No problem Aelita," as he smiles happily. Hen then points to the tower and says, "Now let's go deactivate the tower." Aelita, a rather impressed Ulrich, and Jerekino walk towards the tower.

While all this is happening at the Factory Dance Club…

Odd just got on top of the robot and jumps off of its back to push it on its stomach. The robot then starts to get up and Jonny runs across the bars of the cage, jumps off the wall, and lands clear on top of the robots head crushing it into the floor. The robot then deactivates and the Disc Jockey Referee yells, "And our winners are Jonny and his friend," Odd then climbs up the walls and tells the ref her name the Ref quietly apologizing adds, "Odd."

Amy who just got her sandwich and soda look at the cage and says sadly, "Ah man I missed it."

At the factory…

Zacky is programming in the coordinates like Jeremie does and says, "Return to the Past Now Mun!"

That morning back at the France airport…

Odd asks, "Jonny how come you never told us you were rich?"

Jonny simply answers, "You never asked."

End Chapter

Scarf: Now that was good

Jonny: Yeah it was but I think you gave Jeremie a little too much airtime.

Jeremie: Hey I hardly ever get the spot light so I guess it was time I got some time.

Odd: Yeah I mean come on you know the next chapter revolves around you.

Scarf: Odd you were supposed to keep that quiet.

Odd: Sorry.

Amy: How come you finished the fight before I got back, I was just there for a snack.

Odd and Jonny: Hey we had to.

Yumi: Zacky how come you talk like that.

Zacky: Hey it's just the way I like to talk Mun.

Aelita: What is a hotty?

Jonny: Well in typical street slang a hotty is…

Jeremie: Let's just never mind that shall we. Hey Zacky you've had offers from the military to be a rocket scientist since you were 14 right?

Zacky: Yeah.

Jeremie: Well how old are you now?

Zacky: I'll be 19 next month Mun.

Everybody: What?


	8. The Legend, the New Ally and the Truth

Hey Scarf back, just to let you know this and the next chapter will be taking place along the main storyline. Hey Top20Fan13 thanks for the suggestions the heroes will be taking another trip soon but I haven't decided where so please give a suggestion about where. Well anyway lets get on with the show…and I do not own Code Lyoko…

Begin Chapter

In the lunchroom…

Our heroes are eating their lunch, well at least Amy is, Jonny is poking at what looks like a turkey and beef sub, and flinching says, "I think I saw a tentacle."

Sissy then walks over to our heroes and says seductively, "Jonny you never told us you were rich."

Jonny then looks at his friends seriously and Odd does that innocent whistle (like that ever works).

Odd then seeing Jonny's stern expression says, "Sorry it just slipped out and I said you were a millionaire."

Jonny then says, "Actually I'm a billionaire but that's besides the point."

Sissy then says in a voice almost no boy could resist, "We could really use a guy like you in my gang."

Jonny then does a small laugh and says, "I'd rather eat that sandwich," as he points to his empty plate.

Sissy then rather angry says, "What sandwich?"

Jonny then points to the sandwich as it crawled out the door.

Sissy then walks away rather discouraged, to her table.

Trop opens up a mental link so they may speak privately. Trop then thinks, "Hey Sissy, so how'd it go."

Sissy grumpily think, "He didn't agree it seems Master will get to enact his plan after all."

Trop then thinks, "Damn I hate it when he gets to do his plans." Trop had always disliked her younger brother's plans which were usually quite effective thus far but often way too extreme.

Trop then opening up a mental link with her little brother Xanacious says, "Your good to go." Xanacious smiles sinisterly as he says, "Activate materialization protocol 67783.913."

In the factory…

The doors slowly open and a huge creatures clawed arms on the sides of the door thrusts itself out revealing lizard-like head with a huge horn jetting from the nose, a body down to skin and bone, and impossibly long arms. The creature then lets out a shriek like a dozen people screaming.

At the school after history class…

Herb and Nicholas walk up to our heroes.

Jonny asks, "What do you want?" rather suspicious.

Herb glares at him and says, "I need to talk to you about Sissy."

Ulrich then says, "If it's if you want her you can have her."

Herb than says, "It's nothing like that." He then takes a deep breath and says, "Sissy has been acting weird."

Jonny glares but Jeremie stops him and says, "Weird how?"

Herb then explains about Sissy's blacking out and muttering of weird words. He then says, "And sometimes she says the weirdest thing, Master Xana."

Our heroes then gasp at what Herb just said. Jeremie then asks, "DID YOU JUST SAY XANA?"

Herb then nods at Jeremie's loud yet scary voice. Jonny then starts coughing and hacks up a hairball. Odd then says, "Jonny next time please point that away from us."

Jonny shyly apologizes quietly.

Herb then says, "Can you people please tell me what's wrong."

Jeremie then explains everything seeing as there's no hiding it now and Herb then opens his mouth as wide as Amy's DVD collection.

Herb then says, "I just don't believe this, I just don't believe this."

Jeremie then comfortingly says, "I know it may be a lot to take in.

Herb then says, "No it's not that it's that somebody's taken away my Sissy!" Herb then blushes scarlet and says, "Did I say that out loud." Our heroes nodded their heads slightly and Jonny hiding a tape recorder behind his back recorded the whole thing.

Odd however noticed the recorder and smiled at him for getting that on tape.

Then they hear a sound like a dozen people screaming outside.

Outside…

People are running away from the creature from before. Jeremie just getting out there tells them about the creature being Xana's personal leviathan, Ragnarok.

Amy then says, "Isn't that also called Armageddon."

Jeremie then says, "Yes they both mean the end of the world but this creatures name is Ragnarok so let's just quit this and get to the factory."

Our heroes then run for the forest and the pathway through there.

The monster then jumps in the way of them and stops their progression towards the forest.

Jonny then grabs Jeremie and Herb and yells, "Listen WE'RE OUT OF HERE!"

Jonny pulling the two braniacs behind him jumps clear over Ragnarok and onto the treetops and starts hopping from tree to tree.

Odd, Ulrich, Amy and Nicholas are left to take Ragnarok out on there own being Yumi's stuck in the building.

At the factory…

Jeremie sets up the program for an automatic virtualization as they all go down into the scanner room.

The screen brings up 3 windows each of a different person; the scanners start to analyze their bodies and Virtualization!

On Lyoko…

Jeremie says, "Listen guys, the tower which sent it to our world is somewhere in this region, the ruin region."

They both take a look at Herb's outfit which seems to have only a few changes, metal boots that made it to his knee, gauntlets with a laser saber on the end of the left and a shield on the right, and a helmet, with four glowing red eyes.

Jonny then looking over Herb's look says, "Cool, nice outfit."

Jeremie then yells at a happy Herb and Jonny and says, "Listen will you be quiet I have to locate Aelita!"

Jeremie then sits down cross-legged and sends his energy flowing all over to scan for Aelita.

Jonny looking at the energy licks it to see if it tasted good, it looked like 7 up. Jonny then flinched away rubbing his tongue in disgust.

Herb then says, "I guess it didn't taste good."

Jeremie woke from his trance and tells them, "Aelita is south of our current position while the tower is north-east, one of you will have to go and clear the way for Aelita, she's already been hit by some roadsters and is being chased, so Herb let's move."

Jonny then says, "I think we should vote," to late because they just rounded a corner. He then says, "Oh well."

At the school…

Yumi is looking out the window at her friends as they combat Ragnarok. She then rams a chair she was holding into the window and…the window doesn't even get scratched, this makes 15 times, Yumi just rammed it again, make that 16.

(Listen this may seem weird but just go with it.

Lyoko heroes V.S. Ragnarok…

Odd and Ulrich lock their arms, back to back and ram at it side ways and Ragnarok gets bowled over.

Odd and Ulrich do that again but Ragnarok then pulls off a back flip by it's hands and lands clear away from them.

Amy grabs a karaoke machine that was left out from a concert by the Pop Rock Progressives, the heroes' band, and does a major high note loud enough to shatter glass, and thankfully it does just that along with let Yumi out.

The creature then opens it's mouth and strange rays of red light fly in forming into a huge ball of energy, when Yumi is about to reach the creature it fires the energy in a large laser that it sweeps across the ground blocking Yumi's path and almost turns her into a large lizard's lunch. (Try saying that 3 times fast).

On Lyoko…

Jonny is just 3 rooms away from the tower and only one creature remains in his way but he doesn't know what.

Jonny enters the room and sees the silhouette of some old grizzled man revealing himself to be Ancientos.

Jonny then says, "Your…your…who are you?"

Ancientos then angrily says, "I am Ancientos, also called Ancie."

Jonny then says, "OK so just let me by and I won't have to kick your butt."

A young voice behind Ancie says, "I don't think you would want to do that unless you want your friends to be harmed." Then out of the shadows walks Xana.

Jonny glaring says, "How do you know about my friends in trouble."

Xana then starts his explanation about how he sent the monster to the real world and about his true plan.

At the school at the same time…

Amy has stopped using that high-pitched cry to distract it since it did more harm than good for our team.

Yumi just jumped on the creatures back and is trying to hold on to it.

Ulrich does a run at the creature with a broken pipe like a sword to try to destroy it.

The creature then jams it's clawed hand on top of Ulrich cracking a few of his bones, then Ulrich let's out a huge scream of pain.

Sissy then hears the scream and starts to come to. (This will be confusing so be prepared).

Sissy then starts muttering, "I have to help Ulrich, I must obey Master Xana, Ulrich needs my hel, Xana told me to not interfere, I HAVE TO HELP ULRICH!" Then a Xana symbol on her forehead shatters as she comes to completely.

Sissy then does a cartwheel, a hand plant and lands on top of the creature's skull on her feet with the heel digging into the skull.

Ulrich then gets up quickly as the creature loosened its grip and asks Sissy, "Where'd you learn that?"

Sissy then says, "There's more to me than just a pretty face I'm also a good with gymnastics and fully trained in Ninjitsu." Sissy then jumps up and knocks her knee into the creatures chin as the creature howls in pain in that crazy screech.

Ulrich then says as he dodges a thrust by the creature's horn and says, "Let's discuss that later. Like once we're sure we all won't die."

Sissy then says as she hand plants onto the creatures head nods quickly and the creature slashes it's own skull trying to knock her off.

Then once Sissy got knocked off the creature got up and it's injuries healed instantly as it shrieked to the skies causing lasers like the one it shot before to rain from the sky.

On Lyoko…

Xana then says, "…So you see you can save your friends by giving me that little thing." Xana then says in a waiting way, "Going once," Jonny is thinking as Xana says, "Going twice," Jonny the screams as he grabs Xana's hand, "I'LL DO IT!"

Jonny then falls down flat on the ground shaking as Xana lets go.

Xana then says with a huge smirk, "Activate time reversal program protocol NOW!"

In the real world…

A huge flash comes and stops the lightning just as it's about to crash on our heroes.

That morning…

Sissy walks over to our heroes with her gang and Trop close behind. Sissy then says, "Listen I'm sorry for what I did in Lyoko."

Ulrich then gesturing happily says, "No problem all water under the bridge now."

Trop then says, "Listen dudes and dudettes I guess I should tell you Sci is dead."

Odd then says happily, "Well then that means one less to deal with."

Trop looking down at the floor says, "Listen if it weren't for me and Sci you'd have been dead, you see me and Sci kept Xana and Ancie in check so they could never use their more destructive plans. But now that he's gone Xana can do anything he wants."

Amy then looking around asks, "Hey where's our resident billionaire."

Sissy takes a deep sigh and says, "It seems Xana go what he wanted."

End Chapter

Scarf: Man that was long. I'm going to put my hand on ice before I hit the sack otherwise I might lose all feeling.

Odd: Hey what happened to Jonny?

Amy: Yeah what happened to him?

Scarf: Listen I don't understand Xana's plan so ask Trop.

Trop: Thanks Scarf, listen Xana wanted one of the Lyokan heroes like the legend states.

Odd and Amy: Huh?

Trop: OK I'm going to have to do this, ok, the legend states that one of the great heroes of Lyoko betrays his allies to save them and by saying his true name, the name of his enemy self, he will truly become an enemy and will tip the scales towards evil.

Odd and Amy: Oh…but where is he now?

Trop: I wish I knew, with my brother's cut off, I was cut off so I can't see what my brothers have planned. I'm sorry.

Odd and Amy: It's ok, hey why are we talking at the same time.

Scarf: Hey it saves space.

Odd and Amy: Ah…we see, but it sure is annoying.

Scarf: Whatever if you'll excuse me I've gotta rest up my hands or else they might fall off.


	9. Lyokan Master Analysis

Thanks to Top20Fan13 again. The Lyoko Super computer will tell this chapter and this chapter will tell you about Xana and his siblings along with their personal leviathans. Now let's get going…

Greetings. Lyoko information loading. Let us begin.

Xanacious a.k.a. Xana

Regions controlled: All

Looks: Ebony hair, black tunic with red cuffs and sash, dark pants with silver ribbons around the lower leg, eyes; left yellow, right green, pure white skin.

Power: Mental Manipulation (able to control people's minds.)

Personal leviathan: Ragnarok, scaly lizard-like head with 5-foot horn rising up out of the nose, skeletal torso, skinny arms with long claws, legs bent backward with 4-foot claws, and the power of this creature is invisibility.

Biography: Youngest of the rulers of Lyoko, has near limitless power, has been asleep for a long time, has only attacked the Lyoko gang directly twice so far; when he made the fake school, and when he kidnapped Aelita.

Tropicas a.k.a. Trop

Areas controlled: Ocean, and forest.

Looks: light-blue swimsuit, lime green hair, light tan skin, deep blue eyes.

Power: Elemental control (can create and manipulate the elements of earth, fire, water, and wind.)

Personal Leviathan: (No people it's not the danger angler,) Bestialis, head of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, torso of a shark, 10 arms, or should I say tentacles, of a squid, no legs, long spiky tail, power strength increases when near bestial entities.

Biography: Only female, cares deeply for animals.

Scientros a.k.a. Sci

Areas controlled: City, and polar

Looks: Tall, blonde slicked back hair, thin glasses, white coat, light blue suit, red tie, silver eyes.

Power: Technological mastery (able to create machines at will in Lyoko.)

Personal Leviathan: Big Bank Tank, a large tank, huge missile launcher on back, machine guns on the sides, uses hover jets to move, its power is regeneration.

Biography: Second oldest, has strange affinity for humans, smartest scientifically.

Ancientos a.k.a. Ancie

Area's controlled: Ruin, and Mountain.

Looks: Balding, black headband, heavy clothe outfit, large black boots, green eyes.

Power: Analysis (able to scan people for their powers, life points, and weapon.)

Personal Leviathan: Master Mage, thick purple robe, floats around, gray bony hands, glaring, green eyes, face hidden under hat, long gray bear, its power is mind reading.

End Learn Program!


	10. A Beast Who Will Be A King, and A Sexcha...

Listen I'm sorry for not updating in a while, I've been busy with my semester exams, my school ends in May so anyways…let's get on with the story, but first let's get to the reviews.

Listen Top20Fan13 I've been trying to find out the answer to that question ever since I submitted that chapter; after all I don't even know where I got the idea for that.

Begin Chapter

In the mountain region…

Aelita is running from 3 wasps. Odd then fires 2 laser arrows at each but only 3 hit the middle and left side ones. The remaining wasps then fire and hit Aelita and Amy in the leg and arm causing 20 points of damage. Jeremie then says, "Aelita you have 80 life points Amy just 30."

Odd gets ready to finish the wasps then something flashes past and splits the wasps in twos causing them to explode. Odd then says, "Now that was good if not weird."

The flash then comes to a stop in half a second and they see it to be a large panther creature with glowing green eyes, 3-inch long claws, and white shorts. The creature then gives a roar like "Rowrgh," and jumps at Aelita when Odd and Amy jump in the way and get caught in the creature's paw-hands and start to get choked. Jeremie then looks at Amy and Odd's cards and sees their life points decreasing one life point a second and Jeremie alerts his friends to it.

Odd starts to feel a bit light-headed for some reason and almost loses consciousness. Then the creature starts losing its vision and images pop up in its heads; a boy tapping away at his computer, a girl snacking on her sandwich, a giant robot about to rip the beasts head off, another girl kissing the beast. The beast then lets them go and grabs its head in pain and starts jumping from peak to peak away from our heroes.

In a dark room above…

Xanacious says, "Hm, seems as though your 'pet' is more of a pussy cat than a blood thirsty beast.

Ancientos then says, "He just needs more training that's all and then he'll kill them." He then walks over to a clay figure shaped like the beast and he whips it hard, and the beast on top of a peak screams in pain.

In the mountain region…

Odd just regained her sense of balance again and gets up from the ground. Aelita had just started for the tower and Amy was waiting for Odd to wake up and says, "Hey sleepy head."

Odd then holds herself up against a rock and says, "What happened." Amy just shrugs as Aelita enters the tower.

Aelita gets to the center, floats up to the top places her hand against the pad the pad reads, "Aelita, Code…Lyoko."

Jeremie then enters the coordinates and says, "Return to the past NOW!

At the school…

Yumi almost gets burned to a crisp by the laser only half an inch from her face, and the flash absorbs everything.

That morning at breakfast…

Yumi then says, "Thanks guys I almost lost my face for a second."

Amy just taking her face out of her face says, "No prob."

Odd then asks Jeremie, "Hey, Einstein, you find out where Jonny is and where that beast came from?"

Jeremie then closing his eyes says, "I have an idea."

Odd then asks, "Well what is it?"

Jeremie then said, "I'd rather not say." Jeremie then says, "I better get to making a deletion program for it." Jeremie then leaves the table for his room.

Odd then shrugs, I knew Odd was the oblivious one (HAHAHA).

Outside the school in the afternoon…

Ulrich and Yumi have just left the school for their date.

In some dark red and black dimension place…

Odd and Amy walk into each other blindly looking around. Odd and Amy in unison say, "Sorry."

Then out of nowhere Jonny walks over to them staggering with his jacket, and shirt in shreds with blood poring from his head, arms and chest (Hey I had to make this a bit more teen rated and a lot of teen movies have blood so get off my case).

Odd and Amy walk over to their friend and Odd asks, "Jonny where have you been and what's happened to you.

Jonny's vision then starts to come to him and he says coughing, "Listen I have to tell you I'm the be."

Then out of nowhere Ancie appears and says, "Bad boy, you were supposed to kill them, KILL THEM!"

Then Ancie whips Jonny solid on the back and Jonny screams, "Aaaa-owwg-aaaaaaa-oowwwwwwww-aaaagg-oowwwwwwwwwgh" (Listen that may have been confusing but when he sounded like a roar he was something else, when it was a scream he was himself).

Odd then stares at where Jonny stood and says, "You're the beast." Jonny simply nods and reluctantly lunges himself at his friends.

Odd then sits clear up breathing heavily in her bed and runs out of her room.

At Jeremie's room…

Odd runs into Amy and they charge into there. Odd then yells, "Jeremie the beast is Jonny."

Jeremie continuing to look at his computer calmly says, "I know now please leave and let me get back to my work, I have a deletion program to complete."

Amy then says, "Didn't you hear Odd, Jeremie, the beast is Jonny, he's our friend!"

Jeremie then getting up from the computers says, "He was our friend now he's a monster and a threat to Aelita, and like all other threats to Aelita he must be DESTROYED!" Jeremie then says, "I almost lost Aelita once, I don't want to lose her again."

Odd and Amy then look into Jeremie's strict face and see nothing more than betrayal in his eyes as if Jonny as if he became a monster at will.

Odd and Amy then leave defeated.

At the factory in the morning…

Jeremie is at the computer just about insert the disc when…Odd and Amy burst in and yell, "Jeremie you can't do this."

Odd then looks at Jeremie and says, "Listen we know what you're going to say about him being a threat but at least give us a chance to get him back."

Jeremie then says, "Alright, I'll give you 10 minutes, only 10!"

Odd and Amy look at each other and nod.

In the ruin region…

Jeremie says over the microphone, "The timer has started and he's straight ahead."

Amy and Odd then run straight ahead down the hall and into a large circular room. Ancie then says, "Hello, I see you have come as my brother knew you would. NOW DIE!" Ancientos then raises his hand and brings down a sword made of lighting down on top of Odd and Amy, dropping their life points to 10, and dropping them to the floor. Ancie then says, "Hm, that's interesting, you seem to still have some life points…but that is easily remedied." He then raises his arm and a huge purple and black sphere forms in his hand, as he gets ready to throw it.

Jonny then grabs Ancientos's wrist and Ancientos says, "Oh my pet you want to finally obey me well then go ahead." Jonny then walks over to his former friend, Amy, and picks her up and…puts her against the wall lightly, then does the same for Odd.

Jonny then struggling to speak says, "Aigh wohn't lett yough harrm my friends," as his voice changes from rough and beastie to his old voice. He then charged his body with energy and burst open as the skin of the beast fell out of it rose Jonny. He then said, "I think it's time I brought this game to the next level."

Jonny then slams his hands together and the world turns black, he finds himself in the mountains and an eagle flies onto his bare chest turning into a half circle tattoo, he finds himself in the ocean and a shark jumps onto his chest as well turning into a half circle sideways shark tattoo, and next in a jungle where a lion jumps through him with a lion face tattoo in the center of the circle, then the world returns to normal as he opens his eyes with long white baggy pants, no shoes, and white sleeves over his arms attached by straps around his shoulders and no shirt covering the tattoos. (Listen he paid extra for his effects so don't go bugging me.)

Odd and Amy open their eyes and see their transformed friend as he raises his hand to the sky and yells, "I am Jomuro King of beasts!" He then jumps into the sky and screams, "Diving shark," as he spins down with his arms stretched out and hands links together in the shape of a mouth. 999 damage. Then Ancientos gets back up even though he only has 1 life point left. Jomuro than flips up kicks off the wall and screams, "Falcon Cross Wing Chop," and puts his arms in front in the shape of an X and flies clear through Ancientos. 999 more damage, which means, Ancientos should have no life points left, key word being should. Ancientos then stands up instead of being deleted. Ancientos then says, "Well I guess I should have mentioned this before but I have quite an array of abilities but my most helpful is damage blocker, whenever I'm hit with an attack I can't be killed unless I'm hit with an attack that does even more damage, and you can't hit me any harder than that HAHAHAHA!"

Jomuro then says, "Then I guess I'll have to use my greatest attack," Jomuro then putting his legs into a bracing position and placing his left hand forward and his right in back yells, "Fist of The Lion," he then teleports behind Ancie and punches clear into Ancie's back Jomuro then yells, "Limitation Breaker," and sends his hand clear through him. 1000 damage just enough to remove that last life point deleting him for good. Jeremie then looks at the computer and sees they had done it all in 9 minutes 59 seconds. Jeremie then activates the time reversal program and says, "Return to the past now."

Lunch the day before…

Jeremie just finished saying sorry to Jonny for planning to delete him. And Amy and Odd finally get their chance to say, "We told you so!" Odd then sighs and says, "Man if only we could just turn me back into a guy."

Jeremie then says, "I could do that."

Odd then says, "Huh?"

Jeremie then repeats, "I could do that, I completed that program last night."

Odd, Amy and Jonny then grab Jeremie by the arms and leave Ulrich and Yumi to finish their lunches as they shrug.

At the factory…

Odd then asks for the 58th time, "How does this work again?"

Jeremie then screams, "You get in the scanner and I'll use the computerized code alter your genetic code and then you'll be back to normal!"

Odd then does as Jeremie yel…uh instructed.

Jeremie then types in the commands and yells, "Code input complete genetic alteration now!"

They all then head down to the scanners to check on Odd. Odd then walks out of the scanner stumbling all over in his old outfit and throws up clear on the floor. Jeremie then says, "Sorry forgot to mention you'll be sick for a few minutes."

Amy then runs over to Odd and gives him a big hug glad to see he's back to normal.

Jonny then happy to see Odd back too normal says, "That's nice Jeremie now if you'll excuse me I have something to do." Jonny then hacks what looks to be fuzzy vomit but it's actually a hairball.

End Chapter

Scarf: Hey guys nice to talk to you.

Ulrich: Hey I've been wondering how come Jonny got that impressive special style shift but me and Jeremie got squat.

Jonny: Didn't you hear him before, I paid extra for my effects.

Amy: Hey how come I don't even have a style shift.

Scarf: Hey I don't get Corrector Yui on any of my channels where I live so I don't understand any of it.

Odd: You said you didn't know how to change me back but here I am a guy again.

Scarf: I didn't know how; Jeremie did.

Jeremie: Yeah.

Ulrich: I noticed you haven't been upset with your special style shift.

Jeremie: I'm cool with mine.

Scarf: Well anyways, here is Milly with a sneak peek at the next chapter.

(Listen this is a first so be honest I want to get it right.)

Hey Milly here to give you a look at the next chapter, what happens when our heroes go to the movies and the hero comes out of the movie and attacks people, (A boy is standing on top of a roof facing the hero with the screen revolving), Rise Young Samurai Defeat The Red Hero!

Milly: So Scarf was that good.

Scarf: Perfect to me, here by yourself something nice. (slips 5 $100 bills in Milly's hand.)

Milly: Sure.


	11. Rise Young Samurai Defeat the Red Hero

Hey, Scarf here, how are you doing? I would have been a fool to throw out that good chapter title. Well anyways just a teensy spoiler, this revolves around U&Y's date. Well now on to the story. Oh and Top20Fan13 thanks for the review but could you tell me what would be a good special style shift for Amy, and please be specific with the details.

Begin Chapter

In the Lyokan Master's lair…

Xana holds up his hand and into it floats a tiny card with an old man on it. He then says, "Well now that I have my brother's cards, I just need a plan to get my sister then I can begin my master plan. Hahahahaaaahahahaha…"

The card then teleports from Xanacious's hand into a padded metal case with it's brother, Scientros.

At lunch…

Odd and Amy are eating the cafeteria food, as can be expected with their appetites. Jonny reaches into his jacket and pulls out bag of what looks to be cat food mixed with ground beef. Jeremie is typing away at his laptop refusing to eat again. Sissy, Trop and Nicholas then walk over to our heroes' table since nothing of interest seems to be going on. (Herb is dragging his tongue after some new girl if your wondering where that deserter went, Sissy paid me to call him that.) Ulrich is staring at what looks to be a turkey sub, rather unsure. Sissy interrupting our heroes' thoughts says, "Well nice to see your ok, Jonny."

Jonny then says, "Yep sure is good to be back in flesh and fur instead of just fur."

Trop then says, "I'm just glad to see Xana didn't make you into a monster too much."

Jonny's tail then starts wagging strangely beneath the table. Amy notices her friend's strange behavior and asks, "Are cats supposed to do that."

Jonny then seeing his tails strange movements for himself says, "I don't know."

Trop then explains, "Well sometimes cats tails do that when they are attracted to something." Amy then asks him if he had started to get attracted to something.

Jonny then answers, "No don't think so." Jonny then starts to take something out of his pocket ready to stuff in his face.

Trop then grabs Jonny's wrist before his can put it in his mouth. Tropicas then says, "You know what kind of stuff this does to cats, just think what it could do to you."

Jonny then looks down angrily, more at himself than Trop, since he should have been able to stop himself.

Amy then looks at the stuff in Jonny's hand and sees the label says catnip. Amy then looks at Jonny a bit disturbed.

Outside the school a little before the movie should get started…

Yumi is waiting for Ulrich outside and sees her good friend coming out. Yumi then says, rather sweetly, "You sure took your time." Ulrich simply blushes.

They then start off for the movie together.

In the dorms…

Jonny is walking through the halls, trying to keep his hand out of his pocket, and walks into Trop and accidentally bumps heads with her. Jonny then says, "Sorry I was focused on something else."

Trop then says, "Nah, it's ok, I was just a little lost I can't seem to find my way around here or around town."

Jonny then says, "That can happen, but if you'd like I could help you out," scratching the back of his head.

Trop then gets up and pulls Jonny up without any need for help and says, "Thanks, I'd appreciate that."

At the movies…

Yumi & Ulrich notice Jonny and Tropicas walking up to the theatres. They walk over to their friends and ask why they're there. Jonny then says, "I'm just showing Trop here around, thank Odd for showing me around first."

Ulrich then says, "Well how about you two catch a movie with us."

Tropicas then says, "Sure."

In the projector room a gas comes from the ventilation ducts and enters the projector, causing some wires to get crossed and changed around.

At the school…

Odd and Amy are hanging around in Jeremie's room since there is nothing else to do. Jeremie is running a scan just to be on the safe side and as soon as it goes on it detects a tower. Odd and Amy look over Jeremie's shoulders and see what was causing the noise.

Jeremie then tells them to meet him at the factory he just need a second to contact the others.

At the movies…

Ulrich and Jonny carrying the snacks over to their friends shut off their phones so they won't disturb the movie, which is about to start. On the screen appears a prologue thing, which explains what happened during the first movies.

Then on the screen appears the heroes Viewtiful Joe, and Sexy Sylvia fighting against Stylish Alastor (Listen here is what they look like for those who don't play VJ games, Viewtiful wears a red skin fitting muscle suit, with white gloves and boots, a pink cape and a red helmet with a V shaped thing, Sexy Sylvia, wears a blue dress, with white gloves and high-heel boots, with a blue helmet, a purple visor covering her eyes and an I shaped protrusion from her helmet, and Alastor's outfit looks a lot like Joe's but black, with blue gloves and boots with horns instead of a protrusion.) Joe and Sylvia launch a kick towards Alastor whose back is towards the scene and when they nearly knock of Alastor's block he dodges out of the way and VJ & SS fly out of the screen, and thinking the audience is just some of Alastor's robot flunkies in disguise they start to attack wildly, Sylvia starts firing with her blasters and Joe attacks with powerful punches which knock people out but don't finish them off. Joe gets to our heroes but just as he's about to attack, Ulrich does a mean uppercut into Joe's jaw, sending him flying and he lands on his feet just barely.

At the factory…

Odd and Amy get set up in the scanners ready to be sent off to Lyoko. Jeremie says as he gets set up at his console, "I've localized the tower in the polar region."

Amy grins ear to ear since she's finally going to get to see her favorite region again.

Jeremie enters in the coordinates and says, "Transfer Odd, Transfer Amy, Scanner Odd, Scanner Amy, Virtualization!"

On Lyoko…

Odd lands on his feet, while Amy lands on her feet but slips. Odd then asks, "Amy what happened."

Amy then smiles and answers, "I slipped, and it's been a while since I've been a while since I've been in this region." Amy then getting up gets blasted in the right arm by a crab that just came out of hiding from behind a rock.

Jeremie then says, "Sorry, the monster just appeared behind that rock. Amy listen you have 80 life points."

Odd then fires 2 of his lasers at the monster but the crab dodges by ducking but Odd's quick reactions make him fire a 3rd arrow at the mark destroying it. Then out of the tower that the monster was blocking appears Aelita who had been hiding in there.

Jeremie then says, "Guys the tower is south of your current location, there don't seem to be any monsters in the way so you should have a clear path."

At the movies…

Jonny is stuck against the wall because SS rammed him into it. VJ is fighting against Ulrich and Yumi who are rather bruised up. Trop then rams herself into Sylvia bringing her gunpoint away from Jonny's neck. Sexy Sylvia then gets away from the wall she was rammed into and says, "It's not polite to hit a lady," she then holds up her gun point aiming it at Jonny's stomach. Just when Jonny gets ready to jump out of the way Joe and Sylvia activate their slow-mo power, causing everyone else to slow to practically a complete stop while they stayed at about the same speed. Sylvia then fires her shot at Jonny and then Trop using as much speed as she can muster jumps in the way and takes the brunt of the shot, the sudden sight shocks her enough to make her lose focus enough to stop the Slow-mo. Ulrich tries to drive his fist into Joe's helmet but with a well-placed block Ulrich gets tossed away, and Yumi strikes Joe's neck with a very tough kick bashing him into the wall with Ulrich, their eyes spinning from confusion. Sexy then says, "Men their hopeless, guess it's just us girls."

Yumi then calmly says, "I'm good with that."

Sylvia blasts at Yumi, but Yumi jumps on top of a chair and does a flip over Sylvia and swings back with a punch ready. Sylvia stops Yumi's hand with one of her own and attacks with a kick to Yumi's side. Yumi grabs SS's leg and gives it a twist, flipping Sylvia onto her stomach; Yumi gets ready drive her hand into Sylvia's back to take out her spine. Sylvia rolls forward ready for another round as Joe and Ulrich come to.

Joe then says, "Let's take this outside," and he jumps up and does an upward red-hot kick. Ulrich jumps up, plants his feet on the wall, and flips out to the roof. Ulrich and Joe stare each other down on that rooftop with things revolving around.

Ulrich says, "I'm not gonna hold back!"

Joe then says, "Wouldn't have it any other way," thinking that Ulrich and Yumi were more of big baddies than flunkies.

On Lyoko…

Odd, Amy, and Aelita were almost there when the ice beneath them starts to shake, Jeremie takes a look at his screen and sees that something was headed their way, something…big.

From beneath the water rises up a shark the size of a whale. Amy then says, "Oh damn, this is more Jomuro's game."

Odd then turns into the missile archer and fires almost all of his ammo, but the creature is hardly even scratched.

The beast the challenges Amy…who knew monsters could do that?

Sharkarius Rex vs. Amy

Amy tries her bubble as the creature charges up a blast in its mouth and fires. Amy uses her shield bubble power to block but the creature's attack does 80 damage and broke clear through her shield.

Jeremie then yells, "Amy you only have 40 life points left, try and fight it back."

Amy then rather annoyed screams, "I'M TRYING!"

Amy then feels a huge amount of power go through her and starts to change.

The divine voice from before yells, "Style shift Amy, Corrector Yui to Corrector Peace."

Amy looks at herself and she sees wearing a long black dress with a turtleneck. (I may not know much of Corrector Yui but I do know my way around the net.)

Sharkarius then charges up an attack again, and Amy gets ready to fire her star beam to try to counter the monster's attack. The monster then launches its attack but fires a continuous beam in place of a single shot. Amy then fires her shot but instead of firing a star shaped beam she fires a long blast of fire. Their attacks collide with one another and try to push the other back. Sharkarius puts all of it's energy into it's blast almost sending Amy's attack completely back at her, but Amy doesn't give up that easy and screams as she puts all she has into her fire blast not only evening out the beams but sending her flame clear into the monster's mouth and through Sharkius's head destroying it.

Amy then falls down to her knees trying to actually believe that happened. Aelita then runs by Amy and says, "Thank you."

Odd then helps Amy up glad to see she's alright. Amy then asks Odd, "Did that all just happen?" And Odd nodded his head in response.

On the roof of the movies…

Ulrich punches Joe in the face, flat onto the ground. Joe then back flips away giving him an opening as Ulrich drove his fist into the roof. Joe was about to use his red-hot kick to the young warrior, when something plows through the roof and into Ulrich's chin knocking him free. Ulrich quickly grabs the object and sees it's a sword; Joe then almost hits him with an uppercut when Ulrich pulls the sword from the sheath and puts it sideways so he can block Joe's attack. Ulrich jumps up and tries to slash with his sword only to have Joe grab it in between his hands and toss Ulrich away.

While all of this is going on Jonny is stuck beneath Trop and some chairs Yumi and Sylvia knocked on top of them, he then says, "I've heard of being underfoot but underchair, that's just stupid."

On Lyoko…

Aelita enters the tower and goes to the center.

At the movies…

Ulrich tries to block again only to have the sword be shattered. Yumi falls back behind a chair.

On Lyoko…

Aelita reached the top platform, and touches the panel.

At the movies…

Joeis just about to knock Ulrich's head off. Sylvia has her gunpoint to Yumi's heart.

On Lyoko…

The panel reads, "Aelita, Code…Lyoko."

At the movies…

Joe's fist is right at Ulrich's nose. And Sylvia's finger is just about to pull the trigger when they freeze. Ulrich and Yumi sigh with relief.

At the factory…

Jeremie types in the coordinates for when the movie began, and says, "Return to the past now!"

At the school…

Jeremie is in his room with Odd and Amy talking about Amy's style shift. Jeremie then says, "7 friends and I get stuck hanging out with the 2 who think with the stomach's and mouths."

Odd and Amy then yell, "HEY!"

Jeremie then jumps over his chair and out his door to keep from being pummeled.

On Lyoko…

Xana holds his hand up and catches the card with a deeply tanned girl on it. Xanacious then chuckles and says, "Well, seems like it has worked perfectly, now just one more thing and I will have all the power I need." He then lets the card teleport into the case next to its brothers and next to one more empty spot.

End Chapter

Scarf: Man that was a lot of work.

Amy: Hey I thought you didn't know anything about Corrector Yui, right.

Scarf: That's correct.

Amy: Then how'd you give me that style shift?

Scarf: I looked it up on the web, how many times do I have to tell you people. Oh and Jonny how did you like this

Jonny: Being underneath Trop and like 3 chairs is not fun! But otherwise fine.

Scarf: Hey and why did you carry around that catnip?

Jonny: Hey, come one ever since my little experience, I've been a little stressed and it's not like I could go to a counselor and tell them about it.

Jeremie: Yeah otherwise they might shut down Lyoko and Aelita.

Ulrich: How come you gave this one a bit more detail than past chapters?

Scarf: Hey I just thought I might give this a try. Oh and here's Milly with the latest scoop.

Hi, this is Milly Cadic's ace reporter here to give you the scoop on the next chapter. Jeremie has a weird dream, the last slot gets filled and a new warrior appears to fight Xanacious, if you want to know what each of these are keep looking out for the next chapter of Code Lyoko Ultima!


	12. The final battle with Xana

Hey Scarf here, this would be about the 3rd one in a week. (Scarf starts shaking involuntarily and goes crazy.) Azhafazazazad. (Scarf rises up wearing a red scarf instead of a purple one, a torn-up short-sleeve shirt, ripped up black jeans, and his normal green eyes were now red.) Hello, Dark Scarf here seems my better half has just taken a nap. Just to warn you my nice half edited what we had agreed upon, but I'm here to bring you this chapter at it's full with Xana pulling out all the stocks. Now enough chitchat, time to answer some reviews, thanks Top20Fan13, Scarf appreciates that, too bad I'm not the same. So let's get on with the fanfiction.

Begin Chapter

The ruin region…

Aelita is fighting against a boy with blonde hair and large shimmering glasses. Aelita then about to punch the guy's block off, gets the boy's hand shot clear through her stomach, and the boy's head rises revealing it to be Jeremie (As if you didn't know) Aelita then cries and blows up in pixels, and Jeremie's eyes meet the sight and then he screams as he sits up abruptly, "AELITA!"

In Jeremie's room…

It was only a dream but Jeremie didn't want to take any chances and logged on to contact Aelita, who answers it kindly. Jeremie then says to himself, "Yes, that was only a dream."

Aelita then says, "Jeremie what is a dream."

Jeremie quickly regained his focus and said, "Well Aelita, dreams are sensory images that enter your subconscious as you sleep," putting it into terms Aelita could understand. (My brain hurts, no wonder I let Scarf do this.)

Aelita then says, "So that is what a dream is," putting some thought into it. She then asks, "Jeremie, why did you call?"

Jeremie then tells her about the dream he just had. Aelita then looks at him worriedly. Jeremie then comforts her by telling her it's nothing, but he just had to make sure.

Aelita then logs off. Jeremie then says, "Aelita, I wish that I had just made sure."

That morning in Mrs. Hertz class…

Amy is frantically looking through her papers trying to find where the homework from last night went. Odd then looking in Amy's notebook sees a paper sticking out of it and he hands the paper to her. Amy then stops wigging out and relaxes.

Then outside the heroes hear someone scream, namely Milly who just went out to get some fresh air, and a blast sound. Jonny, Ulrich, Odd and Amy all run out to fight whatever shot at Milly. Milly is lying curled up on the ground clutching a bleeding arm. Jonny then smells something familiar namely a chameleon fish, and out of the woods appear 2 blocks, a roachster and a black tiger with red stripes.

Jonny then yells at the others, "Listen I'll get Milly inside, you all hold it off."

Amy then argues, "But they need your strength out here."

Jonny then yells, "Yeah but I'm the only one who can get there fast enough and she's bleeding fast." Amy opens her mouth to argue again but as soon as she gets her mouth open, Jonny is already jumping clear across to the nurse's office. Amy then just says, "Damn."

Jeremie then runs out the class to the boiler room, just narrowly avoiding a shot from the roachster. Amy then runs at the creature and punches the thing in the symbol blowing it up but sending pain through Amy's hand. (Amy you have 80 life points left thanks to the recoil, hahaha, always wanted to make fun of that.)

At the nurse's office…

Jonny runs in to her office and gently places Milly on a bed, his shirt stained a brilliant red with the blood that spilled on him from Milly's injured arm. Dorothy quickly came over to where Jonny had set Milly and looking over her arm sees that something sharp must have hit her and asks Jonny what happened. Jonny then explains as she doctors up Milly's arm. She then says, "There, she should be ok," then she feels a sudden gust of wind. Dorothy then looks at the window and sees it's wide open and Jonny's leg is positioned ready to jump.

Jonny then says, "Good to hear she'll be ok. But I gotta go help them," Jonny then pushes his leg off the window and jumps clear at the woods where he starts jumping from branch to branch.

Dorothy scratching her head says, "Now that is one healthy kid."

At the fight…

Jonny just got back, and the rest were having a tough time with the creatures at hand. Jonny then reaches into his pocket and pulls out: a fridge, a sword, a blaster, and a hammer. Jonny then tosses the sword to Ulrich, the blaster to Odd, and the hammer to Amy, since it's not likely he has a magic wand in his pocket. (Yumi is stuck in her first period because of an exam.

Lyokan heroes VS. Monsters…

Ulrich jumps on top of one of the blocks and drives his sword clear through the creature's body, and he then pulls it out, then runs and drives the sword into the other blocks symbol and they both explode. Amy and Odd both go after the chameleon fish, Amy smashing the chameleon fish's tail causing it to scream in pain and Odd fires the blast clear down the monster's throat forcing it to explode. The force slams Odd and Amy flat on their backs. This left Jonny and Ulrich to fight the Rusha (Roo-sha). Jonny jumps on top of the monster' s back, which the monster tries to throw him off of like a bull. The creature then fires a yellow laser from the mark on its forehead, which just barely missed Ulrich's face. Jonny due to the creature's constant bucking rams his head into the creature's skull cracking it clear to pieces, blowing the monster up.

Then out of the woods appear even more monsters.

At the factory…

Jeremie just set up the transfer program to the ruin region. The computer then transfers the only available hero to Lyoko.

In the ruin region…

Jeremie heads for the center of the ruins where it said the tower was supposed to be. Jeremie on the way wondered why Aelita didn't go and contact him to alert him to the pulsations. Jeremie enters the center and sees in the center not a tower, but Xanacious.

Jeremie then yells, rather accusingly, "WHAT YOU YOU DONE WITH AELITA?"

Xanacious then says, "You want to know what I've done to your Aelita, well then I'll show you." Then out of a dark vortex appears, Aelita with her head down.

Jeremie then runs over to Aelita glad to see her, but just as he's about to get to her, she lifts her hand and launches a large blast of energy at Jeremie, costing him 30 life points.

Jeremie then asks, "Aelita what you do that for?" Aelita then lifts her head revealing an eye shaped mark on her forehead. Jeremie then backs into a wall, and says, "No, it can't be, not Aelita."

Jeremie then hears a familiar voice in his head saying, "Kill me!"

Jeremie knew whose voice it was…it was Aelita's. Jeremie then says in his head, "Aelita I can't, I could never kill you."

Aelita then enters his mind and says, desperately, "Jeremie please kill me, I could never bear the thought of harming you, please Jeremie, please!"

Aelita then runs at Jeremie and, as she's about punch his face off, Jeremie cries as he does what he has no other choice of what to do, he drives his fist clear through Aelita' stomach. Aelita then falls on his arm and Jeremie hears her say, "Thank you Jeremie." Jeremie then watches as Aelita gets deleted.

Xana then laughs maniacally as a fourth and final card falls into his hand and joins the other four cards in the case.

Xana then says, "You knew I could absorb my siblings cards at any time…right." Jeremie nods and Xana continues, "But once I were to absorb their cards, I can't absorb again. But now that I have Aelita's card I can become all-powerful and fulfill my duty.

Xana then tosses the four cards into the air and brings them into his being changing his shape. His mouth turns blocky, his eyes turn bright yellow, his light skin becomes gray, and an angelic wing protrudes from his left side as a metal wing protrudes from his right. His head spherical and arched forward made it look sinister. His black shirt with red rims, torn apart by his increasing bulk, and his pants ripped apart at the knee, causing the bottom to wrap around his ankles. His feet grew long and box-like as claws emerge from his toes and fingers.

Jeremie VS. Xanacious (Deity)

Jeremie jumps at Xana and cries out, "Leaping Cougar," as he throws his arms out like animal legs and lands on all fours on the ground. Jeremie then looks around him and sees Xana in the air.

Xana dives at Jeremie wiping out, 40 life points! Jeremie then jumps up at Xana and pins him to the ground doing what should be 10 damage, but is reduced to 1. (Listen Xana has 10000 life points being he's a deity creature.) Xana then pushes Jeremie off with one blast from his yellow eyes doing 20 more damage. He then says, "Hahaha, you are such a weakling, I thought forcing you to kill your love, that loser Aelita, would make you weaker but you are just pathetic."

Jeremie enraged at the insults jumps up and bashes his fist right into Xana's face forcing his head to face upwards, doing a full 50 damage, after Jeremie removes his hand from Xana's face, Xanacious with a pop, pulls his head back into normal position. Xana then says, "Well, seems you have finally brought out a bit of strength, but no matter as I said, "I am all-powerful!" As you know Jeremie there are 5 types of beings; power, technique, darkness, light and deity! As I absorbed the power of Sci, I gained power, Ancie technique, Trop gave me power as well, and the pathetic Aelita gave me light, while I myself already had darkness. So I can only be destroyed by deity beings, which none of your friends are! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

Jeremie then yells, "You bastard!" Jeremie then ran at him and stopped as he noticed something glowing on his hand, he then said, "Aelita's data."

He then hears Aelita's voice in his voice saying, "Jeremie, there are two deities, the one of godly chaos and the one of divine justice. To bring forth the one of good you must call on the hearts of the divinely just."

Jeremie then yells to the sky as if he did it his whole life, "Hearts of divine justice, hear my cry, come and aid me in my quest to destroy the one of godly chaos!"

At the school…

The heroes hear a voice cry out for help and raise their hands to the sky to give him their power, to help him. The heroes then pass out from giving him the voice all of their strength.

On Lyoko…

Jeremie then sees Jonny next to him and they both feel their friends giving them power greater then before.

Then Jeremie hears a voice yell, "SUPREME STYLE SHIFT! DEITYS OF DIVINE JUSTICE!" (As if you didn't already know it would say that!)  
The world goes black except for Jeremie and Jonny.

Then a triangle square appears around Jeremie with 3 blue circles, which on them stand Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita (Aelita is there because Aelita's date is within Jeremie). Then they all run into Jeremie and Jeremie falls through a tube of white light and a suit of skin fitting golden armor appears on Jeremie but a helmet, and on Jeremie's face appears a golden mask with wings and on his back is a silver sword. He then lands on a platform and Jeremie then cries, "I am now Sarugai, Warrior of Technique and Light!"

Around Jonny appears a blue circle with 3 red circles, which on them stand, Amy, Odd and Sissy. Then they all jump on top of Jonny and he falls through a tube of black light and a skin fitting suit of silver armor appears on him with a full helm with all but a visor and on his left and right arms are large golden shields. He then lands on a platform and screams, "I am now Kurachai, Guardian of Power and Darkness!"

Kurachai & Sarugai VS Xanacious

Xanacious then after taking a look at them laughs and says, "So the deities of divine justice have decided to show themselves." Xanacious than yells, "Nuronus Rektai!" He then plants his hand in the ground and sends a blast wave of energy that destroy the walls around them, all but one. In front of the wall that remains are the deities as Kurachai just blocked the attack with his shields, which increased in size large enough to block for both of them. Xana could not believe that he could block Xana's attack like that. Sarugai then jumps at Xana with his sword held high as he's about to bring it down Xana jumps up but Sarugai's force creates a large gust of wind which cuts off Xana's right arm and wing doing 3000 damage. Xana then lands and yells in pain. Xanacious then fires a blast form his yellow eyes, but Kurachai grabs the blast in between his shields and tosses it back, doing 4000 more damage. Xanacious then says, "Well you seem to be better than I thought! But you will never be able to defeat me when I send us all into OBLIVION!" He then charges his body with energy making it glow black and then he launches himself at the deities who look at one another with a smirk. Sarugai then gets in front to the right of Kurachai and lays his sword on top of Jonny's right shield as Jonny charges energy into his left shield. Just when the sword and shield are glowing they both scream, "Divine Justice Flash!" Xana is just about to collide with them when they fire a huge white beam! Xana pushes back trying to at least take them with him if he has to go. Then Sarugai and Kurachai scream, "Limitation breaker!" (Listen normally the limitation is 9999 for ultimate characters.) Xana then screams as he blows up. Sarugai then crying since he knows what will happen when he gets back says, "activate time reversal program protocol now." A flash then appears and absorbs everything as the monsters just finishing examining the unconscious heroes are about to devour them.

That morning at breakfast in Jeremie's room…

Jeremie is crying with his head on top of his keyboard. Amy, Odd and Ulrich are in the room trying to comfort him. Jeremie gets his head up still weeping says, "I loved her, but I killed her with my own hands." Jeremie then digging his face in his arms now cries his eyes out.

Jonny then walks in and yells, "Hey, Jeremie stop your wining!"

Jeremie then looks and sees their friend. Amy upset with Jonny's statement yells, "Hey that's not nice, can't you see Jeremie's upset!"

Jonny then tosses a disc at Jeremie's head and says, "Hey genius, think fast!"

Ulrich then grabs it before it bashes into Jeremie's head. He sees the disc has no label and asks, "What is this?"

Jonny then says as he takes a seat on Jeremie's bed, "Just something for the braniac in here."

Jeremie then grabbing the disc from Ulrich's hand, still crying inserts it into the computer. On the computer then appears, "Computer deleted program restoration system!" Then on the screen appears a list of programs and at the top of the list is Aelita.AI program.

Jeremie then looks at Jonny who is smirking wisely. He then clicks on it and a loading bar appears which quickly loads up and on the screen appears Aelita's face saying, "Hello Jeremie, why are you crying?"

Jonny then says, "Hey Jeremie why don't you go and materialize Aelita already."

Jeremie then goes to the factory closely followed by his friends.

At the factory…

Jeremie just finished activating the program and he heads into the elevator to get Aelita.

Amy then looks and Jonny then asks, "Hey what about setting up Aelita's birth records."

Jonny then says, "Already taken care of, I took care of that weeks ago after Yumi told me about what happened with the first attempt at materializing. I logged in Aelita's birth records and all that other stuff, too easy."

Amy then looks at Jonny confused at how he did that. She then just shrugs and walks over to the elevator waiting for Jeremie to get up with Aelita.

Jeremie then gets up with Aelita next to him. Aelita's outfit is a red sweater with a plaid skirt, and deep pink sneakers.

Jeremie then lets them all into the elevator as they enter the room containing the computer system, which held the Lyoko system. Jeremie then with out a second thought shuts it down and Aelita remains perfectly fine. Jeremie then runs over and hugs Aelita glad to see she can stay now.

Amy then sees them hugging and wants to do a group hug but Jonny runs in the elevator so they wouldn't see him hack up his 3rd hair ball today.

In a black and red world…

In a tall throne sits a woman cloaked in shadow. In her left hand are two cards showing an old man and a young boy smiling evilly. While in her left hand were cards of a deeply tanned girl in a swimsuit, and a young man with blond hair in a business suit. The woman then raises her head revealing a deep blue eyes but nothing more. She then says, "Well it seems that the heroes have wakened and have killed my last child. Well…no matter, I was going to reformat the four of them into 2 new beings any way." She then lets the cards fly out of her hands and the cards in her left hand overlap and in their place is a young man no older than 16, with deep black hair, he wore a long black and red tunic over deep white pants, while his eyes were white all but the pupils which were black and bottomless, with no soul in sight. The woman the woman then names him, "Xancie." The cards in her right hand then overlap revealing a tall girl, with blonde hair and thin glasses; she was wearing a deep blue business-shirt with a light blue skirt. The then names this one, "Scitropos." The woman then says, "That Jeremie seems to have thought that by shutting down that computer would destroy Lyoko, little does he know that useless computer only held Outer Lyoko up sealing me away, too bad for him. Now my children what is your sworn duty?"

The two then say in unison, "To destroy the world and the Lyokan heroes, Mother."

The woman then finishes, "Excellent," the woman then laughs maniacally as everything goes dark.

End Chapter

Scarf: Sorry, if Dark Scarf caused any trouble, he's just mad that this is my body and not his.

Dark Scarf: It's not yours it's ours.

Scarf: Well we'll see about that. (Scarf shakes his head around and throws up a young man who looks like him but with different clothes and eyes.)

Dark Scarf: Hahahahaha, I'm free! (Dark Scarf opens a window and jumps.)

Scarf: Hm, seems he's forgot we're on the 15th floor.

Dark Scarf: Aaaaaagh.

Jonny: That was a good chapter.

Ulrich: Your just saying that because he gave you the part of guardian of power and darkness.

Jonny: Hey it's not my fault.

Amy: You have that right. But it is your fault that you said that mean stuff to Jeremie.

Jonny: Hey I didn't want to but it was the only thing I could think of.

Scarf: Yeah, besides, everything worked out.

Amy: I know that but he didn't have to be so mean about it.

Jeremie: I can't believe I didn't know that Outer Lyoko was the only thing keeping them sealed away. I just can't believe it.

Aelita: I cannot believe I did not know that either.

Scarf: Well, I can see everyone is getting along here so time to say 'adios'! (Jonny is scratching up a ticked off Amy, who is biting his tail and twisting his leg.)

Scarf: Milly is still recovering from that gash in her arm, strangely it didn't get healed when we turned back the clock, so we're not going to tell what's going to happen next time.


End file.
